Believe In Me
by Nofir
Summary: What if Lucy gets sick and there is no cure on earthland? Why doesn't she tell her friends? What rare sickness is it that has no cure? Why does she leave Magnolia, with who and where to?
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Fine

Chapter 1

I'm fine

Her head hurts. She'd been having an headache for the entire week. All she'd been doing was sleep, eat and whine about how much it hurt. Still, she was going to the guild today. If there was something she hated, it was worrying her friends.

When she got out of bed she felt a cold shiver along the sides of her back. It made her nauseous, so she ran to the bathroom just in case, but nothing happened. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she wanted to scream. She looked terrible. Her hair was such a mess - closer to a rats nest, she smelled like a sweaty sock and she had thick, black bags underneath her eyes.

She tried smiling, but she only looked sicker and way more tired than before.

"Argh.. I can't go to the guild looking like this.." She ruffled her hair, something that only made it look a lot worse - if that was even possible.

"I'm taking a shower.. maybe it'll help a bit.." She forced her gaze away from the mirror and started removing her clothes. With a sigh, she went into the bathtub and felt the warm embrace of the heated water.

She really didn't know what was the matter with her, but she knew that it didn't feel comfortable. Nor could she find the courage to ask Wendy for help, she didn't want to worry the girl after all. Especially if it ended up being something minor, like a cold. But she knew her friends would always be there for her, no matter what, and that left a comforting warmth in her heart.

_Friends.. So this is how it feels.._ She smiled at her thoughts while getting out of the bathtub, which she regretted instantly. It was like everything shifted and the world turned upside-down. Something made it's way up her throat and she ran over to the toilet and began to puke.

When she realized what she was vomiting, she started to cry.

Blood. A lot of it too. The mere sight was enough to bring a grown man to his knees, so it surprised her she didn't faint.

She was a complete mess with blood dripping from her lower lip. "Not good.. I need to get my medicine.." And with that she hurried to the kitchen and started rummaging through all the trays and cabinets. In the end she found a little bottle of plastic and turned bottle upside down, but not a single pill fell into her hand. _It's empty!_ She mentally screamed inside of her aching head.

She stumbled over to the bed in distress. "I need to get to the doctor.. he may have something for me.. And I still have time.. its only.." She let her eyes fall upon the clock hanging a few feet away. "9.." She got up slowly, she had to hurry.

With slightly shaky fingers she got her keychain out and looked for the one key that could help the best in the situation.

"Open, gate of the maiden.. Virgo!" She shouted, her voice cracked at the end and she ended up bending over with extreme coughs. A flash of light shone in front of her, and soon enough, the maid with pink hair stood in front of her. Virgo stood there with eyes filled with worry as she looked at her key holder.

"Princess?"

"Hey Virgo.. I need you to take me to a doctor.." Lucy managed to say in-between the coughs.

"As you wish." Virgo picked her up, carrying her in her arms then running full speed, though, what Lucy didn't know was where Virgo was taking her.

* * *

Natsu had been sitting at a bar stol in silence while drinking a glass of water when the guild-doors slammed open. At the door stood none other than Virgo, one of Lucy's celestial spirits, in her arms laid a very-tired-looking Lucy.

"We're here, Princess!" She exclaimed in an inside voice, and Lucy lifted her head up to see the guild; her family and friends, staring at her with curiosity. At the moment she was glad she had taken the time to put on some clean clothes before leaving. Virgo let her on her feet on feet and she turned towards Virgo. She was too far away from him to tell what they were whispering about clearly, but he was happy to see her. It had already been a week since their last meet. He'd gone to her house, but she'd told him she didn't feel up for anything, so he'd left her alone for the time being.

Virgo disappeared in a flash and left a smiling Lucy by the door. She quickly spun around and faced the rest of the guild with a grin as she shouted.

"Good morning!" The guild laughed and shouted 'good morning' back to her, which only caused her smile to grow. She started walking towards the bar where Natsu was seated and sent him a warm smile. He grinned back at her, happy for her arrival. She sat down next to him and turned towards Mirajane, who was washing a plate while facing them.

"Welcome back Lucy, we were wondering where you were!" She smiled to her.

"Heheh.. Yeah.." Her smile seemingly disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared again: but it seemed more forced this time around. "So what can I get you?" Mira smiled while getting ready to take an order, she didn't seem to notice Lucy's weird behavior. "I ate before coming here, so I'm fine!" Mira nodded and picked up a beer glass.

"So, what have you been doing that was more important than the guild?" Natsu saw her flinch at the question, and almost regretted asking when he noticed how she paled. But he was slightly annoyed at her for kicking him out for two days.

"I.. Uhm.. Needed a beak.." She said in a slightly nervous tone. He got a bit closer so he could smell her scent: strawberries and vanilla. But that wasn't all there was, there was something else too, something he couldn't identify completely. But he knew he didn't like it, it smelled like vomit or blood.

"Are you okay, Luce?" He asked, concerned about the blonde's well-being. Before she could answer she was interrupted by a familiar feminine, yet powerful voice. "It's good to have you back Lucy, we started to get worried!" The scarlet haired woman, also known as Erza, said.

"Of course! No one can ignore a guild mate they haven't seen in a few days!" Gray said from behind Erza, Juvia hung onto his left arm like an unbreakable rope like always. Lucy stiffened a laugh, it was hoarse and a bit cracked, but still warm and welcoming. While Natsu started telling Lucy about how Happy had tried to charm Charla with a fish again, Erza leaned forward and sniffed the blondes hair.

"You smell different today, new shampoo?" Natsu could tell Lucy tensed, but she hid it well with another fake smile. "Yeah.. I dislike it though, so I'm gonna return to my normal shampoo!" Erza was just about to ask another question when Lucy was tackled out of her stol by something blue.

"Lucyyyy! I was soooooo worried!" The blue haired girl whined while hugging her. "Don't worry Wendy! I'm back and better than ever!" The small dragon slayer sniffed the blonde just like how Natsu had earlier. "You smell like blood and.. Puke!" She shouted while getting off the older woman, and in the moment Lucy's _smile_ fell a little. But she brushed it off with laugh. "Must be the clothes.. Don't worry though, I'm okay!" The blunette didn't seem to believe her, but nodded her head anyways.

The conversation went on but was interrupted when Lucy started coughing really hard. Without any hesitation she stormed off, but not before waving her hand as a sign for them to continue on without her. Lucy bolted for the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast she could manage in her condition, with a hand over her mouth and the warmth of blood rushing out in-between each cough. After a few seconds she finally reached the bathroom door, but crashed into something, rather _someone_. She fell backwards, onto her butt.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy smiled while reaching her hand down to help Lucy get back up. Lucy gladly took it and was helped up by her best friend. But before the conversation could go on, more blood made it's way to her mouth. Lucy only bowed as an apology then ran straight to a toilet stall and closing it behind her.

With tears brimming the corners of her eyes she stood on her knees over the toilet, blood being coughed up into the clean water and turning it red. Over her distress Lucy heard a knock, then another one. "Lu-chan?"

_Oh no.._ She thought to her self, knowing she'd gotten herself wrapped up in a difficult situation. Levy were smart enough to piece two and two together, and Lucy were aware that she couldn't fool her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. "Y-Yes?" She answered with her hoarse voice.

"Are you okay?!" Levy's voice rose, filled with worry for her best friend. There was no answer. Lucy was still thinking of what to say. "I'll go get Wendy!" Lucy heard Levy starting to run off, so without thinking she opened her mouth. "WAIT! I'M OKAY!" Lucy blurted out, desperate to stop she did, Levy stopped. "Are you sure?" Disbelief in the voice that asked, but Lucy knew Levy wouldn't run off again.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She chuckled, then started coughing again, luckily there was no blood this time. "Could you tell Mira and everyone I'm going home for the day? But I'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course, Lucy! See you tomorrow!" Then, the blunette ran off, Lucy still hiding behind the stall wall with a relieved sigh. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands and face before finding the key she needed. "Open, gate of the maiden.. Virgo!" She whispered the words with the blood taste in her mouth and for the second time that day, Virgo appeared.

"Can you dig a hole and take me to my appartement? And please fix the hole afterwards." Virgo nodded then started working. And not soon after, Lucy could finally rest on her bed, paler than before with another spirit in front of her. "Capricorn.. I need you to go to the drugstore and buy.. medicine.." He nodded and went out, and Virgo came walking out from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"I made you some soup, princess!" She placed it on the nightstand next to Lucy before starting to fade away. "Thanks.." Lucy smiled at the disappearing spirit, who smiled back while waving. Soon after, Capricorn appeared to give her the pills. "You should go see Wendy, miss Lucy." He tried convincing her, but Lucy refused to worry her friends, especially if it really did turn out to just be a minor thing and she'd just been over reacting all along. "I'm fine, the last thing I need... Is my friends worrying!" He smiled before disappearing in the warm light. "Stay safe, miss Lucy!" He bowed, then disappeared completely.

"I always do.." She muttered to herself before digging in on the soup. It was warm.

* * *

I decided to keep writing here too, but I'm rewriting my chapters! (: Hope it's better now :D

-Nofir

-Nofir


	2. Chapter 2 - Last Hugs

Chapter 2

Last hugs

"WHOOOA!" Old man Crux opened his eyes while shouting loudly.

"What did you find Crux? I'm sure it's nothing serious.. Right?" Lucy smiled at her spirit, she didn't let her sick condition show to much. But one could still see she was sick. Skin as pale as snow itself and her eyes no longer held the spark of joy and love, they looked dead.

"I fear.. It's worse than you think.." Crux looked up at his beloved master and sadness filled his eyes in the brick of an eye. "W-what?" Lucy felt nervous, she didn't want to hear any more, to tell the truth. She was scared it was so serious she had to go on medication for the rest of her life, or have to stay in bed all day. Nothing could've prepared Lucy for what she was about to hear.

"It seems there was something else in her system that transferred over to you during her pregnancy .." He didn't even need to look at her to know how she felt; She was terrified. "Are you saying.. I'm dying..?" She tried to hold her tears back, somewhere in her heart she wanted to scream and brawl over her fate, but another part told her not to cry, not yet.

"Yes.. But I will work with the other spirits to find a cure.. I promise I will find it miss Lucy, I promise!" His voice got lower and lower until the last part were nothing but a whisper. He didn't want her to end up like her mother, he wanted her to live.

He wiped his tears and looked at her. At that moment, something inside her broke, and she lost control. Lucy couldn't hold them back anymore, they dripped from her cheeks, they just kept coming. Those salty tears. They ran down her cheeks like rivers and her shoulders started jumping slightly with each sob. She didn't even try to hold them back.

"I will get to work right away miss Lucy!" And with that said, he left a whimpering Lucy on the bedside. She curled up in a ball and leaned onto the bedside while carefully lulling herself from one side to another in soothing movements.

'_I'm dying.. And there is no_ cure..' After about ten minutes of self-pity she wiped her tears away and tried to stop the shaking. She could still let out a silent sob once in a while and shake some, but she had stopped crying for now. She let her gaze fall over to her alarm clock. 09:36. She got up from the bedside and wandered over to the bathroom. She knew what she had to do, and it broke her heart even more.

She stripped out of her clothes and went in to the shower. When the water hit her back she felt the warmth and the comfort cover her cold sobbing self. The shaking stopped, and the tears had dried out, but her eyes were still a little puffy.

She stepped out from the shower and dressed up in warmer clothing than normal. A pink wool sweater and brown pants that reached her to her ankles. Her hair was down and she had on her usual combat boots. She looked at herself in the mirror before turning around and pulling out one of her golden keys.

"Open, gate of the maiden.. Virgo!" Lucy was smiling, but it was no happy smile, her bangs were covering her - still puffy - eyes. Virgo looked sad as well, but did a good job hiding it. "What can I do for you today, princess?"

"Pack up all my stuff and take it to the spirit world, please." Lucy passed Virgo the key and walked out the door. "Lock up afterwards, if you would." Virgo nodded to herself and got to it.

_I'll miss this place.._ Was Lucy's last thought as she walked out of the appartement and headed to the guild. This time she didn't bother balancing by the edge, she just walked along the road all the way to the guild.

* * *

Now, she stood tall before the guild doors. She never thought the day would come, the day she would be forced to do such a thing. But time wouldn't wait for her to catch up so she pushed the doors open with both arms and walked over to the bar where Mirajane was washing a cup.

"Good morning Lucy!" The take-over mage cheerfully said with a welcoming and accepting smile. This was one of the friends she viewed as family, one of the people who accepted her and cared for her, but now she had to go ruin everything for herself.

Lucy offered a small smile, her eyes were still hidden behind her blonde bangs. Lucy slowly leaned over the wooden counter and reached out for her friend. Mirajane looked at Lucy with curious eyes. It hurt Lucy how nobody knew what was about to happen, how nobody would stop her. Deep down she wanted _one_ person to stop her, to tell her not to go; but she had to.

She pulled the barmaid in for a hug and even though it only lasted for a few seconds she allowed herself to bury herself into the female; she was going to miss her and everyone else so much.

"Lucy?" The said girl let her go without a word. Lucy could feel her under lip shivering slightly when she turned towards team Natsu. "Hey Luce! What's up?" Natsu grinned at her, if they continued smiling so brightly she wouldn't be able to do this. She grabbed Erza's wrist and dragged out of her seat and into a hug. "Lucy? What's going on?" She didn't answer; _she couldn't._ Next was Gray, then Happy. Happy didn't even question it, he hugged back.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Lucy just fell onto him and rested her arms on him shoulders and her head in the crook of his neck. "Luce?" Natsu asked confused and she hugged him, but nothingness hugged back. She knew no one other but her and Natsu knew she kissed his cheek when she got back up. With a smile she looked down at a slightly blushing Natsu before turning her back to him for the last time and hurrying towards the stairs that led up to the second floor. From there she went straight to Makarov's office.

* * *

Natsu silently sat in his seat next to Gray, watching the blond mage walk up the stairs and out of sight.

"Lucy's acting weird.." Happy mumbled, with his mouth full of fish, while scouting after her: even though she was already gone. "I wonder.. Why did she go up the stairs? Does she have some business with Makarov? Or is she looking at the S class missions?" Erza wondered out loud to herself.

"Maybe she just wants to ask Makarov about something?" Gray suggested and they all nodded in agreement and let her strange behavior slip by. But Natsu didn't rejoin the conversation. He was just blankly staring at the stairs, waiting for her to get back down.

Little did he know that she would not be walking down those stairs in a long time.

Lucy knocked twice before entering and closing the door behind her. A big stack of papers were placed in front of him, and he was too short to be seen over the papers. She heard the sound of two feet hitting the wooden floor as he got out of his chair and walked in front of the desk with the incredible amount of paperwork. When he saw Lucy, his eyes softened and he smiled a warm smile.

"What is it you want to talk about, child?" He put his hands behind his back and took two short inhales before whispering four words that brought tears to her eyes. "I'm quiting the guild."

The bangs were the only defense she had at the moment, the only thing that kept her from breaking down in tears and begging for help. Makarov was speechless, mouth agape and eyes wide. "What?!" He finally managed to croak out. It was almost too much for him, so he dragged the chair in front of the desk and sat down. "I have my... reasons. I may come back once though.." The smile was Makarov's only comfort and hope in the moment.

"Is this what you really want?" The pain was evident in his voice, and the tears were already flowing from his eyes when she swallowed loudly and nodded. He held his face in his hands for a little and tried to calm down. This wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted to stay in the guild and goon a lot of adventures with team Natsu and maybe have a few parties and - tehere was so much she wanted to do but this. But all good must come to an end.

"Hand." This was what Makarov hated - to let go of his family, the one he's been with for years. But Lucy obliged and laid her hand on his He brought his hand over hers and was about to remove it but he hesitated. "Are- Are you sure, Lucy? It this really what you want?" Lucy wanted to tell him about everything right there and then, but she shut her mouth and forced herself to nod. He sighed sadly and a few tears ran down his wrinkly cheeks but he brought his hand over the mark again and together they watched as the pink edges burnt away to reveal her skin color.

She was no longer a part of Fairy Tail.

The family she had been welcomed into and had been with in brought and happy times was now nothing but a memory. She had stood there and stared at her hand and there was an overwhelming feeling of loneliness that grabbed her from behind and attempted to drag her into a pit of self-pity.

Makarov stood with his back to her and was about to turn the doorknob. "I will tell the rest of the guild for you."But before anything, she grabbed onto his shirt with her markless hand and shook her head. "Please don't, I want them to realize it themselves.. I don't want Natsu to stop me, I need to do this." He nodded and hugged her tightly,

"Hope you come back to us again soon, Lucy.. "

"So do I.."

* * *

Makarov walked Lucy down the stairs before turning to her for one last time. He gave her a sad yet supporting smile and hugged her one last time. Most of the guild mates weren't paying attention, they were all at the bar: watching Cana beating her own drinking record. "I want you to know you're always welcome back at Fairy Tail, back _home_." Lucy nodded rapidly, trying not to let the tears spill over.

She walked towards the doors, but before she could go further a hand pulled her back. "Luce, I.. I want to ask you about the.. Uhm.." He was a stuttering and blushing mess. His eyes were glued to the floor and he began rubbing the back of his neck while trying to gather himself. "Luce, I-"

"Natsu." He looked up and when he did she softly pulled his bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead. His breath hitched in his throat and once she parted from him he looked at her smiling face. Her cheeks were slightly warm, but she had to go. His grip was weak from the surprise, so she took that chance to wiggle her wrist out of his hold and sneak out the guild doors.

After leaving the guild she headed straight for the train station, the need to leave stronger than ever, yet the need to be by Natsu's side were even stronger. But she couldn't let that stop her, she had to get away, for Natsu's safety. After all, for all she knew, the sickness could be contagious.

"One ticket out of Magnolia, please."

"Where to, miss?"

"Anywhere, just far away."

And with that, there was no more Lucy Heartfilia in Magnolia.

* * *

"Natsu?" Erza snapped her finger in front of his dazed eyes and sure enough: he snapped back into reality. "Luce- Where'd Luce?" Gray and Erza exchanged glances before looking back at the salmon haired dragon slayer. "Well, if she was here, she's long gone. But listen to this, Cana ju-" Natsu tuned them out, he had a feeling that f he didn't hurry something bad was going to happen, so he pushed open the doors and ran for it.

"Natsu!" He could hear his team mates shout after him, but he didn't care - he had to get to Lucy's, _before it was too late_. But before what was too late? He didn't know, nor did he want to find out.

He rounded the corner of Lucy's appartement, and, as if he was a hurricane, he flung the main door open and ran up the stairs. On a small hook by the door hang the main and extra keys, but the door wasn't locked, so he stumbled in.

"Luce?"

It was empty, he was too late.

* * *

Hello! Please tell me what you think if you want to! (: it makes me happy to read you guys's reviews! ^^

-Nofir


	3. Chapter 3 - Lost

Chapter 3

Lost

Lucy leaned back into the train seat and closed her eyes. There was no one else in her wagon so she hummed lightly to an old melody. With a sigh she realized it had been two hours on the train already, and the new town was closing in faster than before.

'_Where am I going? I'm just running away again.._'

"I'm so pathetic.." She placed the back of her hand over her eyes with a small smile. She was in the midst of pitying herself when a shrilling scream echoed further down the passengers wagon. The scream of a familiar woman. Lucy got up and ran towards the storage wagon. In the back of her head she already knew who it was, and once she appeared on the crime scene her suspicion was confirmed.

"L-Let go of me!" Yukino cried out while trying to yank away from a snickering man, but his grip tightened. She still had her short, light blue hair and brown eyes, and her fringes framed her face. The dark blue rose ornament still on the left side of her hair .

Lucy's eyes left Yukino and the moment she did she she saw them, Yukino's gate keys in the hand of the second man.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The men and Yukino were startled to a halt, but then the men started chuckling again when they saw the keys on Lucy'd hip. Yukino was just about to call out to her, but she she was shut up by the man tightening his grip even further. "Calm down Roye, it's just another celestial wizzy.." The man laughed, 'Roye' following his lead.

Lucy found this somewhat funny, and started laughing, Lucy Heartfilia was _not_ just another celestial wizard. "Just another?" She chuckled as she grabbed her keys, bringing forth one of her golden keys.

"Open.. Gate of the lion.. Leo!" And out of a blinding light stepped Loki, ready as ever.

"Hey.. Just what do you think your doing to that beautiful lady over there?!" He shouted at the men, and without warning charged at them. In the midst of the chaos, Yukino managed to slip out of the surprised man's grip and made her way towards Lucy. "Are you hurt?" Lucy checked on her with worry evident in her voice. The silver-haired girl smiled at her then nodded.

"It's been a while, Lucy-san!"

"Yeah it has!"

After the small exchange of words, Loki - who just finished beating up the two men - made his way towards them. "Are you both okay?" They gave him a nod, and he went down on a knee before Yukino and pulled out a rose.

"Every princess needs a knight in a shining armor!" He with a small smile, and Yukino did nothing but take the rose and blush ever so slightly.

Warning:Flirty Mode-ON.

"You can go back now Loki..." Lucy said with a face palm, ashamed over her spirit's actions towards the fellow celestial wizard. In a flash, he was gone and the two of them were alone again.

"So.. you're heading back to Sabertooth?" Yukino smiled before nodding. "I just finished a job, so now I'm heading home!" She grinned happily, she hadn't seen Lucy in ages.

"I see.." She saw the slight shape of Yukino's guild-mark on her waist and the it made her mark-less hand itch, she missed her family. She missed her team, she missed Natsu. "What about you, Lucy? Where are you headed? On a solo job?" The question made her flinch but she covered it up with a nervous laugh. "I don't really know, I.. I kind of left the guild."

"You did what?! I thought you loved your guild!" Lucy nodded her head, her bangs covering her eyes once again. "I still do, but it had to be done.." Lucy bit her lower lip and turned on her heel to pry the storage doors open. The air whipped against her skin and tugged at her hair when she managed to open just enough for her to go through.

"I'm leaving.." Lucy muttered in a pained tone through clenched teeth, but Yukino grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her from summoning Loki and running off. "Wait, please! I.. I don't understand, did they kick you out? Is that it? Because in that case, you can join Sabertooth!" Lucy avoided eye contact.

"That's not it.." Yukino let go of Lucy's shoulder and took a step back. No matter how hard she tried, Yukino couldn't seem to understand. "I left on my own will.. I couldn't stand the worry in their eyes, nor do I want them to see me in this condition.." Lucy stiffened a cough, the whole day had taken a big toll on her, and she felt the blood coming. "Yukino.. I'm dying." Lucy turned around to face Yukino with tears in her eyes.

"My mother, who died of Magic Deficiency Disease apparently had another disease in her pregnancy with me and.. I got infected.. It started kicking in about a week ago." Her words were caught in her throat as she began sobbing again. She pressed her lips to a line then continued. "I left for their own safety, it might be contagious.. And regardless, I'm dying, I don't want them to see that.." Lucy's voice cracked as furiously wiped her tears.

Yukino was dumbstruck, staring at Lucy with a few tears in her own eyes. She summoned Loki while coughing and he popped up once again. He gathered the sick girl in his arms and leapt off the speeding train.

'_I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me.._'

* * *

"Thank you Loki.." He smile a pitying smile. He'd taken her far from the train tracks in case Yukino had decided to follow her. "You'll be ok with me?" She nodded with a cough, and he disappeared with a saddened sigh. Everyone was working hard to find a cure, but they didn't know what they were dealing with; just just knew it was deadly. Layla hadn't dealt with this, so they found it odd how it affected Lucy like this, nor could they find the sickness in the family records, seeing as the family records only went about three hundred years back, the rest were missing or destroyed.

They were getting desperate, and Lucy was getting worse. He left to keep looking, she had saved him from death, not it was his turn to do something for her.

Once he faded away Lucy stopped holding back and blood came running down her chin. She held a hand over her mouth while trying to find somewhere to rest. Each cough was extremely painful, and nothing seemed to help either.

Lucy could hear the sound of water running and turned to see a waterfall with a cave behind it. She got closer until she bent over by the entrance, a hand on the cave wall and one in over her mouth. The coughing had ceased and she could finally sit down to take a breather. So she did, watching the rushing water outside the cave and shaking slightly from her cold clothes.

Lucy knew she had to take of the cold clothes and get some rest, but further into the cave, she could hear the sound of flapping wings. Curiosity got the best of her and she got up, using the wall as support while walking further into the cave. She kept walking until the sound of water was inaudible and the entrance was nothing but a dot of light behind her, That's when her support stopped and she stood before a huge cave.

It was dark, but not pitch dark. A few lights were lit and a hole in the cave room let in daylight. "Hello?" There was no reply, but none was needed. Lucy's eyes finally adjusted to the light, and she took in everything she saw: no matter how horrible.

* * *

Here's the rewritten chapter 3! ((: Hope you liked it! Have a good day/evening!

-Nofir


	4. Chapter 4 - When Paths Cross Ways

Chapter 4

When Paths Cross Ways

_A cave, behind the waterfall, she got closer and started to cough, even more blood ran from her mouth and dripped onto the ground. She kneeled with the entrance and leaned onto the stone wall. The coughing had stopped and she had to rest. But further into the cave, she could hear breathing, she got curious and started to crawl further and further into the cave, untill the entrance only was a dott of light._

_Pitch black, but she could see, oh, and what she saw, changed her life forever._

* * *

Ruins. Everywhere. The ruins of a town. They were everwhere, nowhere without a destroyed house made of stone. The only light was from the still working lamp-posts alongside the paths. The breathing was faint, but she heard it. But something was wierd, every time she got closer to the breathing, it would disappear, then reappear in another direction.

"Hello?" She tried calling out, but no answer. As she got closer to the breathing it disappeared, once again it appeared, but this time in a wierd place. The breathing came from underneath her, she looked down and there it was. A little creature, a lizard, but it was not out of the ordinary. It had wings. It looked at her with big blue eyes. So blue it looked like the ocean was captured inside of them, the lizard interested Lucy, so she decided to pick it up.

She lied the little creature in her arms and it closed its eyes, it was so warm. The warmth of something living, as she thought this a smile spread over her face and suddenly, she didn't feel lonely anymore.

"There there.. Now.. What's your name?" The lizard opened its eyes and looked at her.

_I do not bear a name with me, no one has given one to me, and it would be wierd to name myself.._ It answered. She was shocked at first, by the fact it could talk, but then again, why be shocked? I mean, she knew a few talking cats.. And a talking bird.. And a few other talking animals, so why be shocked by a talking lizard?

"I see.. Well then, how about I give you a name?" She gave it a warm smile and she could feel its happiness through its voice.

_You will?_

"Of course!" Then, suddenly all the happiness disappeared and was replaced with sorrow.

_But if you do.. Then you will be stuck with me untill the day I die.._ It looked away.

"Why is that?" She did not look away one second from its beautiful eyes.

_Because in my homeland, its traditional that you follow your name-giver forever to show your graditute, and protect it with all your might.._

"That's not what I asked.." It looked at her, curisous about what she was about to say. "Why is it.. that would be a problem?"

"If you think badly of yourself, it will get harder and harder to get up when you fall, and one day.. You'll just be laying on the ground waiting to die.. That when I come pick you up..!" She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"From this point and beyond.. You will no longer be nameless.. I hereby call you Terobilus, Terobilus of the lizards"

*_Of the dragons.._ It directed her.

"Oh, why of course. Of the drag.. WAIT, WHAT?!" She looked at the dragon that slowly got up in disbelief.

_I'm just young.. I'm growing!_ It answered, a bit insulted.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologised to the small dragon that just jumped out of her warm arms.

_And what name do you go by, my lady?_

"Lucy, Lucy Heartifillia." The small dragon bowed its head.

_It shall be an honor to serve under your comand, Lucy Heartifillia._

"Please, just call me Lucy!" It looked at her for a while, then nodded its head.

_So, why have you come to the town of Buisqut?_ It asked as it looked at her.

"Buisqut? So that's what the town is called.. What happened here, Terobilus?" The young dragon let its eyes rest on the ruins in front of them.

_War.. Many lives was lost, and when we thought we would lose to the powerfull wizards living here, we cursed them.. A death curse that kills the user and the cursed one. It spread like a sickness, tourturing the diseased to death.. Is was a powerfull spell.. And it still exists today.. But not used very often, 'cause the diseased will end up bringing the entire town with them, unless they flee..!_ She looked at the dragon for a while, then following its eyes, together they wathed the ruins, and then, her voice brought them back to reality.

"What is the name of the disease..?"

_Morbus._

She licked her dyr lips and tasted on the word. "Morbus..."

She let her eyes fall to the ground and then opened her mouth but was interrupted by the little red dragon.

_Where are we going?_ She directed her gaze to the dragon and was about to answer, but stoped herself then just smiled, kneeled down so that she was closer to him and smiled.

"Where ever we want."

Terobilus looked at her then started to rub his head against her leg.

_Let's go, Lucy!_

She started to laugh, a lovely laugh. In his ears it was the most beautiful sonud on earth. The sound of his masters happiness.

* * *

They finally found the enterance to the cave. The bright sunlight made her hair shine and she had to cover her eyes. After a while she had gotten used to its brightness once again.

"Let's go, Terobi.. Is it ok if I call you Tero?" He looked at her, wonder in his blue orbs.

_Why is that?_

"It's kinda a long name, so why not give you a nickname? It's easier for me to adress you in a way.."

_To think I'd get two names in a day.._ He chuckled. _Adress me as you wish, Lucy. As long as I can keep my name I'm happy!_

She smiled and nodded. "So, let's go!" She started running and laughing.

_Where to?_

She stopped and turned with a big smile.

"Where we want to! We're free! Not bound to anything! Not even laws! We don't belong to civilization!" Even though she said it with a big smile, it hurt a bit to say it out loud.

_I don't belong anywere anymore.. But it's ok, 'cause I'm not alone anymore.._ She smiled at the thought of Terobilus.

_Then, I say we get to the closest town to buy capes, then we continue to travel, together!_

"Good idea, Tero!" Then they left the forest in a mater of seconds and was soon at the enterace of a new town.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! But here is the new chapter! I'll hurry with the next one! .

-Nofir


	5. Chapter 5 - Where To Go?

Chapter 5

Where To Go?

They stood the entrance of a new town. As they entered Lucy started to run, Terobilus close behind her. They ran to a clothing shop where she bought a black clothing with a hood so no one could see her eyes and nose, only her mouth that reached her down to her ankles. After paying they went to another shop, a magic shop.

There she went through every single magical object and ended up buying a new bag with unlimited storage, a few books about different types of magic, a few celestial keys and a magical braclet that made her able to turn invisible.

"I'll take this.."

"That'll be 466 704-" He didn't get to finish because Lucy threw a big bag with money at him.

"Keep the rest." And with that said she left the dumbfounded man.

_Where did you get that much money?! _She started laughing.

"I didn't. It's an illusion! I read it in one of the books I 'bought'..!" She continued laughing. "It will disappear in about an hour, we'll be long gone by then!"

Terobilus started laughing at her masters actions. _I like you, I don't think a normal person would have done that!_

"Welcome on board to my ship, Tero!" She finally managed to stop laughing and sent him a flashy grin.

The next shop they went to was a grocery store where they 'bought' a lot of food to their journey. Lucy put everything in her bag and went outside the shop and stretched her muscles.

"Ready to leave this town?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Oh! I almost forgot! We need to get to the drugstore to buy medicine!"

Before he could ask, she ran of to the closest drugstore and bought a few handfuls medicine-cans.

_What sickness do you have? _He asked as he got closer to her.

"My friends are trying to find out, but this medicine only removes a bit of the pain, anyway, let's get going!"

Now he started to get curious, what sickness did she have?

"Tero~! Hurry!" Her voice brought him back to reality and he realized she was far ahead of him. He started running towards her and soon he was by her side.

"I think there will be a ship leaving shore in about 5 minutes, if we hurry, we'll be able to get on board!"

_I see.. Where are the ship headed?_

"Who knows.. I guess we'll find out!" She smiled at him and he started chuckling at his masters carelessness.

* * *

"Captain, there are a youngster and her pet asking for allowance to get on board the ship!" Lucy had removed her hood to not look suspicious to the men and her bag rested peacefully on her shoulder.

The 'captain' turned towards them, he had brown hair and his beard was the same color as his hair.

"Well, if it isn't Lucy Heartifillia!" He smiled as he ran over to her.

"Aren't you.. The man we met on the ship that helped us with that big clock thing?!" He nodded eagerly and she smiled.

"Been a while! I didn't know you owned a ship!" He laughed, his voice was a lot deeper that Lucy's.

"It's new! I thought it would be fun to explore the parts of our world that has gone by unnoticed!" She nodded, they kept talking about the ship until the man noticed Terobilus.

"And who is this fellow?" He asked as he kneeled in front of him.

"My partner! I found him as I was travelling!" She said as she smiled, thinking about the memories.

"If I'm not mistaking, this is a dragon!" He said surprised. Eyeing both Terobilus and Lucy.

"Yes, that's correct!" She said plainly.

"Tell me Lucy, What's his name?"

_My name is Teroblius, thank you. _His voice was a bit irritated, did this man thing lowly of him?!

"My apologize! Are you headed somewhere in particular?" She shook his head.

"Just anywhere, can you take us there?" He smiled.

"Of course! You must not underestimate my ship!" She nodded and he started shouting.

"JOUMUR! GET DOWN HERE!" And with that a short and a bit fat man came running down the stairs towards them.

"Yes captain?" He said.

"Show Lucy here"- He pointed at her-"and her partner"- He directed his index finger to Terobilus-"to a cabin!" The short fat man nodded and gave them a signal for them to follow him. He guided them to a beautiful cabin with round windows and a private bathroom. A big queen sized bed and a brown desk made out of tree, then there was a closet with sliding doors.

"This is one of our prettiest cabins for ladies, I hope you like it!" She nodded eagerly and ran into the room as she jumped onto the bed, laughing.

_Thank you mister, we __appreciate your help._ He nodded and went back to work. Terobilus turned towards Lucy as he closed the door.

_I think we'll be staying on this ship for quite a while until we reach somewhere we can stay. _Lucy nodded with her head trucked into one of the pillows.

"Hey, say.. Have you ever thought of entering some sort of human form, Tero?" She got up from her laying position and sat properly on the edge of the bed. He followed her lead and sat beside her.

_I have done it before a couple of times actually, some things were a bit difficult to do in my original form.. _He said after a while.

"Good, then you know how to do it, I want you to stay in your human form while we're on this ship. It will be easier not to arouse too much attention if you do!" He nodded in understandment.

"I'll be checking out the ship for a while, you can do as you wish!" She said smiling to him as she walked towards the door. "See you later, Tero~!" She sang as she closed the door behind her. He just sat on the bed for a while before deciding to go after her.

* * *

Lucy was looking at the sunset as he came from nowhere and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a bit out of surprise and looked towards him. She kept staring at him until he said "Man, you ask me to enter human form and then as a repayment you stare at me like a scared chicken?" He said chuckling a bit as his 'partner' relaxed her muscles and blushed.

"Sorry! How stupid of me!" He took a step to the left and rested his arms at the ship's railing.

"So beautiful.." He said as he stared at the sunset, his 'partner' doing the same. He stole a few gazes at his master a few times, seeing how the warm orange sun color changed the color of her hair and her eyes looking a bit more relaxed. "You know.." She started, waiting for him to look at her. Even though he had been staring at her for a while now, so he thought he was busted at first.

"You remember those piles i bought in that drugstore back in that town.."

"Mhm..?" He answer with a calm and welcoming voice.

"And when I told you about my friends trying to find out what disease I had..?"

"Yes..? What about it?"

"Just before you got here, I talked with them and.. They found out it's name.." She swallowed and her breathing was shaking.

"Breath, Lucy, it's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said in a comforting voice. Even though he said that, he really wanted to know. Maybe he could help his master somehow.

"Morbus.." She said, looking directily into his beautiful blue eyes. He was speechless, he opened his mouth only to close it again, not being able to find words. Soon he replaced his shocked eyes with warmer ones and he smiled. He ruffed her hair to try to calm her down.

"It's okay, my people had created the curse, and we can remove it as well. I'm sure of it, I just need to search a bit." She nodded and smiled back at him.

"I miss my friends.." She said after a while, resting her head into her arms-still resting on the railing- so he only could see her eyes looking at her reflection in the foamed water a few meters down. It was unclear, but she could see it.

"Don't worry," He said, doing the same thing as Lucy just looking at her.

"I'm sure you will see them very soon." She directed her look to him and gave him a short nod.

"Thank you, Terobilus.." He gave her a small grunt as an answer.

And together they watched the sun disappear into the ocean and the stars appear.

* * *

It had been hours, days, weeks since her last meeting with the blonde fellow celestial mage. Trying to figure out what she had meant with 'die' was not an easy job to do by herself. She had only once ran into a few fairy tail members while shopping. They seemed just fine, smiling and laughing as their usual selves.

_"I had to quit, then they.. 'Cause they..-" The girl before her started to cry, pressed her lips into a line, then continued. "-They Won't miss someone they hate when they die! They won't feel hurt! And if i leave Fiore.. Then.. They won't even find out I'm dead! Not like they would care anyways.."_

A_s_ she remembered what she had told her and watched her old 'friends', she felt very bad. She wanted to kick them and punch them and everything else, but that wouldn't change the fact that they had already forgotten her, that girl that seemed so broken, that girl, Lucy.

She swallowed a lump that had been forged in her throat and used her thumb to wipe away the few tears that had gathered in the corner in her eye.

_'They don't even deserve to know..'_

Yukino sat at the bar of her beloved guild, Sabertooth, drinking a smoothie. If front of her she had tons of books, papers, notes, pictures and as she flicked to the next page in the book she was reading she took a sip from the suction tube leading down to the bottom of her cup.

She let out a frustrated growl and laid the book down to the disc. "I just can't seem to figure it out!" She said as she laid her head on the wooden disc.

"What's wrong Yukino?" Lector asked from behind, she turned her head to face the red exceed.

"Nothing.. Nothing at all.." She got up and looked at the exceed as three other persons came closer and she sighed.

"I have something to do.. Se you all later!" She said as she walked towards the guild doors.

* * *

How long had it been since they had seen her? Days, weeks, months, years. He didn't know, he just knew that she was gone.

He had searched for her ever since she disappeared. If he wasn't searching while in Magnolia, he was searching at missions. Where was she? That crazy, funny, sweet girl. Where was Lucy?

Suddenly a loud cracking sound came from the door. He sensed a familiar magic, celestial magic. He jumped out from his chair with the bar as a woman walked into the guild and towards him.

Silver hair, not blonde. He should have known better, she smelled differently as well.

"I need to talk to your master." She said, her voice was harsh and soft at the same time, very confusing. He couldn't tell if she was happy or angry to be there.

"What business do you have with our master?" Mirajane asked the girl, washing a bar cup.

"I have a message, a message I think he'd be interested in."

* * *

**Tried making this chapter longer than before, tell me if you like it better short or long! **

**-Nofir**

**PS: I MIGHT BE STARTING WRIGHTING A NEW FANFICTION SOON (AoT/SNK), BUT DON'T WORRY! I'LL CONTINUE TO MAKE BELIEVE IN ME! ****❤️❤️**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Message Worth Listening To

Chapter 6

A Message Worth Listening To

Silence. Mirajane stopped rubbing the already dry cup and looked directily into the celestial wizard's eyes.

"A message you say..?" She nodded her head to the barmaid, determination burning in her eyes.

"I see.." She laid the cup on the counter and smiled at her.

"He's in his office, up the stairs and to the left!" The silver haired mage gave her a last nod before starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Didn't you see the guild mark? Don't you remember here? Gee, Natsu. It's Yukino from sabertooth!" He let out a surprised moan and followed the celestial mage with his eyes.

"I wonder what business she had with _our_ master.." She said out loud, Mira gave him an agreeing nod. Nobody knew what was going on at the time in the master's office, and maybe they'll never know.

* * *

To the left. To the right. Then, repeat the process. Waves.

Today, Lucy wasn't woken by the peaceful song of the birds, living on her apartment's roof, but the big waves of the ocean. She nearly rolled out of bed several times.

"Tero!" She shouted and the sleeping beauty by the foot of her bed. How did he manage to sleep through this?!

"Tero! TERO! TEROBILUS!" And when she shouted his full name, his eyes shot open.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" He asked, not even noticing the big waves, shaking the boat, forcing Lucy to roll around in her bed.

"The waves! It's really annoying! Is there a possibility you know a spell to calm them?!" She had to shout, the wind outside was trying to overpower her voice.

"I'll see what I can do.." Out from what she heard, he sounded really annoyed. He opened the window over her bed and started shouting to the wind.

"Shut the fuck up, you annoying little bitches!" He shouted to the wind and waves. And only minutes later, the sun gleamed through the window and Terobilus went back to sleep. But Lucy interrupted him.

"How did you do that, Tero! That was amazing!" He opened his eyes to look at his smiling master, laying stomach down on the edge of her bed, gripping tightly onto something to keep her on the soft mattress.

"It's and spell that powers up your voice to whichever level you want to, and it will be able to reach any source." He said calmly, watching his masters big brown eyes sparkle with excitement. He laughed lowly for him self as she got up on her legs and started to run towards him.

She grabbed his wrist and started to try pulling him up. "Teach me, teach me, teach me!" She shouted, like a kid who just saw a toy she wanted in a toy store.

"Fine, fine, but you need to eat first." As he finished his sentence, her stomach growled loudly. To loud to be ignored.

"Okay, but you have to teach me afterwards, okay?" He got up from his spot and ruffled her hair.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded and ran off in only her pajamas.

"Hold it there, little kiddo.." She stopped running and turned towards him.

"Clothing, you don't want it?" She looked down and shrieked as she realized she was running around in her pajamas. She ran into the room again and pushed him out.

" I'm changing, go find some food while I do so, Tero!" And so, she shut the door right onto his face.

"Ah shit.. That hurt.." he growled to himself before getting up and going to the kitchen where he found some bread, water, salad and soup.

"I know it's not first class.. But I hope it can satisfy you and your partners stomachs.." The captain of the ship was standing beside him.

"Thank you captain, I'm sure she'll be satisfied!" He smiled at the captain walking away, waving his hand as a sign he was leaving.

He grabbed some of the food went to find somewhere to sit and eat and to wait for Lucy.

"There you are, Tero!" She smiled as she ran towards one of the tables where he was sitting with food in front of himself. She reached the table and sat down in front of him.

"Here." He gave her half of each of the meals. She started to eat, smiling as she did so and after about half an hour they were both saturate.

"Now, how about that training!"

* * *

"So.. You're telling me.. my child, Lucy of fairy tail, are dying?" She nodded at the short master. He brought his hands up to his face and started rubbing it, thoroughly.

"She told me to tell you: _she won't be found, 'cause what's lost.. will never return_. I hesitated to tell your guild for one reason only..." He nodded his head, telling her to go on. She clenched her fists, nails digging into her skin, her head hanging down so her eyes only saw the floor and her own feet.

"Every time I met your 'children', they seemed so happy.. Like they'd forgotten all about her.. And-.. And I thought.. They didn't deserve to know, to know one of their 'precious' guild mates were wandering around alone.. Not wanting to return for one reason alone.. Not for you, her family and friends to get hurt.." Small short sobs escaped her lips. Hot tears running down her cheeks.

"But then again.. I thought.. She only thought about these people.. And loved them even though they lived on without her.. I can't even to begin to imagine.. The-.. The pain of being alone, knowing your friends and loved ones are slowly forgetting about your existence..!" She fell to her knees, crying and sobbing. Trying to dry away her tears with her bleeding hands. Then suddenly, she heard darker sobs.

To dark to be her own, no. Makarov, fairy tail's master and 'father' was now crying over the mage she'd met on the train. The one and only Lucy Heartifillia.

"Those brats.." He said in-between sobs.

"And don't forget..-" Her old cold self from before she entered the office was now her mask to cover over herself. "She may die alone, thinking about you, traitors, who don't even deserve her last thoughts!" She screamed at the crying master walking closer to him. She was no longer sad, just angry. _He_, one of the traitors that betrayed her was crying over her. He didn't deserve to shed tears over the kind girl.

She banged him up to the wall. "Why are you crying?!" She shouted to his face, anger taking full control.

"She was.. Is a member of my family! I have rights to cry!" She raised his voice for her to understand he was serious.

Cold eyes was now sending dangerous daggers at him. "I'm leaving. And.. Don't forget - you have no rights to look for her. This was her decision, do not trample all over it."

And so, the celestial mage left the office and so, the guild fairy tail. Forever.

* * *

"No, Lucy. You need to pull the air into your lungs!" She was breathing heavily and looked at the dragon in front of her. She tried again, pulling as much air into her lungs as possible, but failed.

"I-I need a breather! God, Tero! I might have an coughing attack if I don't!" He nodded in understanding and helped her to a chair to have a pause.

"You are progressing, but still.. At this rate you won't get any further.." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Bu-but! I-I.." He covered her mouth.

"Calm down.. For you to understand this spell, you'll have to learn some other first!" She nodded.

"Like..?"

"Air magic." She stared at him for a while, trying to progress what she was just told, then smiled from ear to ear.

"So you'll teach me!" It was more of an demand than an question.

"Yes, now. Let me explain the concept of air magic." She nodded eagerly and moved her chair closer to him. He started to draw with his fingers into the air, marking lighter and darker areas into the air.

"In air magic the most important part to understand is that you have to manipulate the air, after some days of training, you'll be able of cut it, like the concept of swimming where you need to cut through the water to get anywhere.." He cut the air and it left an dark mark until the lighter areas ate it away.

"You'll also be able to increase and decrease the pressure of the air, so I ask you something now. If you don't know this, there'll be no chance of you learning anything. At all. Does air weigh something?" He looked at her with a cold glare.

"Yes..?" The cold glare softened and he smiled brightly.

"Yes!" And then she smiled too.

"Now, any questions, Lucy?"

"Will I be able to fly?!" He looked at her, dumbfounded. Then he broke out laughing.

"Wha- Ahahaha! What did I just- T-tell y-you?!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"That I'll be able to manipulate air..?" He slowly stopped laughing and gave her a nod.

"There'll be various ways for you to do so. You can either manipulate the air underneath you feet and arms, or you can increase the air pressure on your back you'll be able to form wings!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" She shot up from the chair she'd been sitting in. Suddenly, pain shot up her back and spread trough her body like wild fire.

_Cough. Cough._ She continued to cough until that all familiar metal taste reached her tongue and she fell to her knees.

"Lucy!"

_Painful.. So painful, It hurts, why can't I speak? Urgh.._

Her vision became blurry and darkened. The only thing she heard was Terobilus shouting her name. Before she closed her eyes. Completely.

* * *

**Hi! Nofir here! I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! Today I read through the new reviews and I was just like: "Maybe I should write a bit.." And so.. Tada! Chapter 6!**

**I'll hurry up writing the next chapter and publish it! And, thanks again, for reading and reviewing! Love Y'all!**

**-Nofir**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Cure Has Been Found!

Chapter 7

A Cure Has Been Found?!

"Lucy! LUCY!" It was no use shouting her name. He knew that, but he couldn't help it.. His one and only master, partner and friend just collapsed!

"Boy, what's the matter?" There, behind him to the right, a few meters of distance stood Joumur.

"Help me! She collapsed! She's sick, get her to a doctor!" Joumur stood frozen for a few seconds before regaining control over his own body and ran off.

"Lucy! Stay with me!" He cupped her cheeks and held them up before lifting her entire body and running to the closest table and laying her careful down. As he did, the doctor came running at full speed from the direction Joumur just disappeared a few minutes ago.

"Make way!" He shouted as he came running towards them.

As the doctor closed in, Terobilus backed up a little bit, giving the doctor more space.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as he started checking her pulse.

"She suddenly collapsed after getting up to fast after training with magic!" The doctor nodded as he did more tests at her.

"Carry her to my office, I'll have to take a few tests to try preventing this from happening again.. It's bad for her health."

He scooped her into his arms and walked beside the doctor, carrying her. "You can't prevent it from happening again.. Not even the best doctor can, her disease is very rare, and very deadly.." The doctor gave him a weird look before starting to walk faster, all Terobilus was looking at was his dear master, laying in his arms.

"I won't give up."

* * *

"Seriously you guys, there's something fishy going on here, Lucy disappearing, then suddenly Yukino from sabertooth deciding to give us a visit.. Call me naive and stupid, but I'm sure something has driven Lucy away, and I'm sure she, Yukino, knows what it is!" He tried to convince his friends.

"Look, Natsu. I'm sure there is a reason for her to leave, and I'm also sure she'll be back any time now to tell us." The raven haired ice mage told his friend in front of him.

The pink haired dragon slayer clenched his fists and stared at his feet. "Natsu.." Happy said, looking at his friend. Sadness and concern in his eyes.

After Lucy left them, their team mostly sat at their usual table, sitting in silence and eating.

"Natsu, I agree with Gray. I'm sure you're overreacting, Lucy may as well just be visiting someone.."

"Who?! She no longer have any family nor friends except us! Do you expect me to lay back and have fun while she may be in trouble?!" His team looked at him in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"**BRATS!**" He turned around, facing Makarov, fairy tails master. Standing at the railing where he usually stood when telling the guild something. But he seemed angry and sad, but more than anything - disappointed.

"**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!**" Fairy tail stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"**HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT REALIZED WE MISS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY?!**"They all turned around, looking around. They all turned towards him again after a while and looked at him curiously.

"**WE HAVE LOST OUR ONE AND ONLY CELESTIAL WIZARD, AND TODAY I RECEIVED A TERRIBLE MESSAGE!**" He looked at them all, they all looked around, searching for the Blondie, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"**FOR AT LEAST A MONTH SHE'S BEEN GONE, HAVE YOU NOT REALIZED?!**" A few of her closest friends that had noticed her disappearance nodded, while the rest shook their heads in shame.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE'S LEFT US?**" Every single member of the guild shook their head. Of course no one knew.

"**She's left to never return..**" They all looked at him, terrified. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "**Lucy Heartifillia is dying, all alone. Without anyone to comfort her..**" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy stood there, dumbfounded. Eyes widen and lips shivering.

"**AND ALL SHE'S THINKING ABOUT MAY BE HOW WE CONTINUE OUR LIVES AS IF SHE NEVER WERE THERE!-**" He looked down, tears overflowing and sobs were everywhere in the hall.

"**I am really disappointed, really really disappointed. To think you wound do this to your family, right now, I'm ashamed to think we left a precious friend to die alone, and worst of all.. We lost our right to go after her the day she left the guild!**" And with that, he jumped of the railing and went to his office.

"What have we done?" Levy said, out of breath as she fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"Lucy-san.." Wendy mumbled as she tried wiping away all the tears.

All they did was stand there. It didn't take long for Erza and Happy to cry. The tears spread like a disease and soon, everyone was crying.

_Lucy.._

* * *

_Urgh.. Where am I?_

It was cold, and dark and not a person in sight. She let her eyes fall to her hands, they were transparent.. She was fading away.

She had no energy to panic, nor to talk. But she got up anyway. She walked and walked and walked. Until she was a bright light far away. She ran towards it.

As she got closer, the light got bigger and bigger and other colors were soon in sight.

She reached her hands forward and touched the light. As she touched the warm light it grew bigger and bigger until it had completely eaten her and all she saw was a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes picking flowers in a garden. And in the background was a huge mansion. But, something was odd with the girl, she kept smiling and smiling, but her eyes seemed so sad. So.. Broken.

"LUCY!" Out from the mansion came a man with blonde hair and a mustache running towards her.

"Father, father, look! I picked flowers for mothers grave!" He looked at her, disgusted.

"Get inside and leave the gardening to the servants." He slapped her hands and the flowers fell to the ground. He stepped on them and the small girl started to cry.

"I said.. GET INSIDE!" The girl ran as fast as she could towards the mansion.

Lucy just stood there, watching the scene. _I remember this.. This was a month after mom's death.._

Suddenly, the image of her father faded away and she soon stood by a window inside the kitchen.

"Ugh.. *Sniff* Kwugh.." The small girl sat with the table, crying as she looked into the soup in front of her, trying to wipe away the un-necessary tears until she gave up and let her hands rest on ether side of herself.

"Why did mama die?" Lucy watched herself cry in her reflection, until it was unfocused by the small waves that came when her tears dripped into the hot soup.

"Mama.."

"Miss Lucy, are you crying again?" A voice said from the door.

"N-no.." She wiped the tears away roughly and faked a smile as someone entered the room. The old man smiled sadly at her. He came closer to the table and hugged the little girl very carefully. Like she was glass that could shatter by the simplest touch.

"I just bought a new book, you can read it tonight!" She nodded as he left the book at the table and left the room.

That night she read the book out loud for herself before going to sleep-.

"The tale of a dragon..." She flipped over to the next page.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful farm girl that lived on the south-side right outside the kingdom Buisqut..

She was so beautiful every single woman that had ever seen her envied her, specially the wicked witch that lived inside the big forest that surrounded the east side of Buisqut..

One day, the witch heard rumors about the prince she was madly in love with- they said he had fallen head over heals in love with the beautiful farm girl, Sariya that lived south for Buisqut.

She was furious, so the witch decided that as a revenge, she would curse them both.."

"She summoned one of the strongest dragons she knew and asked him what to do to curse them..

Then the dragon said:

_Let me take care of it, I'll curse them both to death!_

The witch seemed delighted with the answer she got and gave him permission.

That night the dragon entered his human form and went first to the farm girl's house. He knocked three times on the door before be got an answer.

As he entered he found the girl making dinner.

_What brings you here, traveler?_

She asked the dragon. The dragon was soon captured by her beauty, and only a week after he asked her to marry him. Sariya had grown to love him over the few days and said yes.

When the witch heard the dragon had failed her, she was even more furious than ever before and decided to summon another dragon.

This time, the dragon fulfilled it's duty and first cursed the prince. then Sariya.

As this happened, the first summoned dragon was out of town, looking for somewhere they could get married, and when he returned to find his lover sick in bed, coughing blood and weakening for each day that passed - he got mad and decided to kill of the witch that had caused this." The little Lucy wiped of a few tears before flipping to continue reading.

"When the witch was killed he left the town to find one of his oldest friends to ask of his advice.

_There is a way to save her, but it's very difficult to do this.._

_JUST TELL ME WHAT DO DO! I BEG YOU! _The dragon begged his friend,

_OK__, my old friend.. You have to enter another dimension and find the ones that cursed her, and kill them. Take their blood and return within' a week. Then make her drink it and she will be cured. But if you don't hurry she'll die before it due to weak body or to much blood loss._

_That's a lot of difficult stuff to do in so little time.._ The dragon sighed, _But I'll do it if I can save her._

And so the dragon left for the other dimension and started searching for the one that cursed his lover.." She flipped to the next page.

"Five days passed fast, and he didn't seem to find the dragon he was looking for.

Every second of the day and night he searched for the guilty one, and on the sixth day, he found him.

He had been hiding out in his human form, in this dimension he was known as 'the ripper', he was payed to kill and got the nickname from the way he ripped his victims to bits.

After an long and difficult battle the dragon finally managed to kill the guilty one and took his blood.

But as he returned, it was already to late. The entire town had fallen to ruins. No survivors.

As he ran to his lovers house he found her dead in her bed. She looked to peaceful he could have thought she was just sleeping. And she was indeed sleeping, caught in a deep slumber that she should never awaken from.." Wet spots on the pages, one more and one more, one after another. She flipped the page to the ending.

"And so, to make sure the disease didn't kill any more humans, he sealed the entire kingdom of Buisqut away. He created a mountain that covered it all, and to hide the entrance he put a waterfall in front of it. And so, he lived on in the kingdom, alone for all eternity.

The end." She closed the book and more tears made it's way from her eyes.

"So sad, even though he went through all that trouble she still died.." And so, everything surrounding Lucy disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Lucy!" Teroblius smiled as he saw the blonde mage open her eyes slowly, getting used to the light. He hugged her and after a few seconds released her to look at her.

"Tero, have you ever heard of the fairy tale 'the tale of a dragon'?" Her voice was shaking and hoarse. He thought about it for a while. When he didn't answer she decided to tell him about the book.

"I read it when I was a kid, it was about a beautiful girl named Sariya that lived in a kingdom named-"

"-Buisqut.." He finished. They looked at each other in surprise as they realized the same thing.

"We may have found the cure..!" They both exclaimed at the same time, smiling.

There was still hope.

* * *

**OMG! Finally done! **

**Had so much fun wrighting this chapter ~**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;3**

**-Nofir**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Island Of Wonders

Chapter 8

The Island Of Wonders

Days passed in a flash. Lucy and Terobilus continued on their magic training until they reached their destination. A big island stood in front of them. Floating over the the water like magic.

"This is the island of wonders, or so they call it. Ever since I got a ship I've been looking for this island.. To think I found it now!" The captain grinned happily, a wide toothy smile from ear to ear.

"The island of wonders.. You say?" Lucy looked at the island in excitement. The feeling of adventure was soon all over her face.

"I wonder what's there!"

"I'll go get the baggage.." Terobilus said as he watched his master watch the island in a awe. He tried not laughing at her behavior.

"I'll go with him," The captain said and turned towards Terobilus. "Let's go get those suitcases, boy!" He started walking to their cabin which was us a staircase and to the left of the captain's private study.

"Did you figure out what to do.. A cure?" Terobilus looked at the man in a few seconds before directing his sight to the black suitcase at Lucy's bed.

"Yeah.. And I will save her.. It's my duty!" He clenched his fists as he stared at the innocent black bag laying next to the suitcase. the captain clapped the back of the younger boy and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Terobilus gave his a short nod, he had relaxed a bit.

He went over to the bag. "You take the suitcase, I take the bag." He said plainly as he lifted it from the bed.

"Leaving the heaviest thing to me?" He laughed, Terobilus couldn't help but laugh too. "Actually, the bag is the heaviest!" And so they left the cabin, both carrying something.

"There you are! We're about to go ashore! Let's go Tero~!" She laughed as the two male's made their way towards her. She bowed to the captain and said: "Thank you so much for having us here, even though we just gave you trouble! And since we don't have a lot of money, I decided as a 'thank you' I'll give you something else!" She came over to Terobilus and zipped open the bag and found a little box embellished with a ribbon.

"Here!" She handed the gift to the man who just sat down her suitcase. He took it with both hands and looked at her for permission to open it. She nodded and he started to carefully pull the end of the red ribbon and to open the present.

In his hand laid now a beautiful gold compass. He admired the details of the compass and looked at Lucy again.

"How beautiful, I promise to cherish it!" She smiled at him. "I cast a spell on it so whenever your other compasses don't work, it will work. No matter what, it will always help you when you're lost!" He gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Lucy." She nodded and turned against the stairs leading towards the warm sand. She really wanted to feel it, it's warms against her cold skin._ Warmth.. Natsu.._

"Let's go!" Terobilus took her hand and held it in his as he ran down the stairs. One hand holding onto hers and the other the bag. At the end of the stairs he turned towards the captain, still at the start of the stairs looking at the youngsters.

"Could you throw the suitcase down?" He reached down and gripped the handle of the suitcase. Gathered strength and threw it. Terobilus catches it and waves at him with a big smile.

"See you later!" They then went off and started to search for a place to settle down for a while.

After hours of searching they finally found the perfect spot they sat down and ate a bit.

"Say, Terobilus.. How did you know about the tale?"

"I found the book in her house. My guess is that the dragon wrote it.. And somehow, your family got your hands on it, how I don't really know.." He thought out loud.

"I see, who taught you to read?"

"Myself, I found different texts for kids and started from scratch. I also taught myself from looking at pictures, it took quite a while, but I at least understand the basics, and can read better than when I started out at least.." He laughed as he took a big bite from his sandwich. Lucy simply nodded at him and nit her own.

"I wonder if they miss me.." Lucy was thinking out loud and a small gasp escaped her lips once the sentence escaped her.

Terobilus stopped eating and averted his gave to his blond master. "I'm sure they do, and if they don't then they're some goddamn morons." Lucy giggled at his comment as they kept eating in silence.

_I wonder though, do you miss me.. Fairy Tail?_

* * *

"Every one - gather!" Levy shouted as she stormed in the guildhall. She gained a few questioning looks but they gathered at a table anyway.

"What's this about, Levy-san?" Asked a puzzled young dragon-slayer. Mumbles spread like wield fire before the short blunette managed to silence them.

"I think I've found a way to find Lucy!" With that all attention were on her, specially a certain fire dragon-slayer.

"After the clues I've gathered I could say for sure - Lucy has left Magnolia." They all nodded in understanding. "I red something quite interesting.. It's an old scroll from the ancient times from a town named Buisqut." She found a few books.

"I remember the last day I saw her - she was running for the bathroom in such a hurry and I stopped her for a while.. Then she ran off again and into the bathroom. The whole time she was covering her mouth..-" That's when two dragon-slayers decided it would be a good idea to but in.

"I remember she had a different smell than usual! It was like.. Blood and.. Vomit?" They looked at each other then nodded.

"Blood and vomit.. I see.. Well, anyway!" She reached for a book.

"I decided to use my day to visit the old Heartifillia mansion-I went to the library and after a few hours of searching I found this book-" She pointed at the book in her hands and let the fellow mages read the title.

"The tale of a dragon?" She nodded. "It sounds like what Lucy went through a little bit.." She then started to read for the wizards and none said a word to interrupt the silence after she finished.

"Lucy.." The lone word brought tears to their eyes as Levy continued.

"The disease is named Morbus. It was difficult as shit to find, but in the end I managed to get my hands on this book.."

The title brought frowns of disbelief to the poor guild.

"The Curses From Hell.."

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Terobilus shouted into the blonde celestial wizards ears as her eyes shot open and she punched him in the jaw out of reflex. He was taken back at the action and stumbled a bit back before he tripped over and fell over.

"Oh, Tero! I'm sorry!" She said as she jumped out of her warm blankets and hurried over to her friend.

"Haha.. You've gotten stronger.. What do you say? Lets eat then head out?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll go prepare some mushroom soup." And as told, she ran off.

_Let's see.. First of all we'll need to train a bit more, she may be strong.. But not strong enough to protect herself and her friends. I'll do my best today too._

"Tero, I need you to go get some water to boil!" He looked at her and grinned a sheepish smile. "Got'cha!"

"Let us now see.. I need to go south and then north.." As he left their camp in search of water he did not sense an unwelcome presence. He walked for a long time before he finally reached the water. He then used his magic to cut out a clean piece of water and keep it mid air.

"This should be enough." As so- he ran towards the camp.

As he got closer he couldn't ignore the fact that for each step he took the atmosphere got colder and colder and darker and darker. Worry started to fall over like a waterfall. Before he even realized he was running towards the camp. And when he got to the camp, his dark green eyes meet with steel cold eyes and he got into fighting stance.

"You! What have you done to Lucy!"

* * *

**Just gonna leave it there.. Haha.. In a hurry and need to finish it fast..! Oh well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and that you're still with me.. ;) Have a nice day!**

**-Nofir**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Curses From Hell

Chapter 1

The Curses From Hell

Terobilus watched in disgust at the figure as he shifted his stance to a more firm one. He growled lowly as his fury began to fight with itself. He tried to hold it back, but could no when he thought at all the alternatives of what could have happened to Lucy as he was gone. All his frustration came running through his vanes all at once as he was forced into his dragon-form.

"**Dragon, you must leave this island. Take your master and flee!**"

_"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE!?" _He shouted at the figure. "_WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY MASTER!?_" He prepared to attack the enemy, but was interrupted.

"**I can not answer now, but I will in time. Now go, find your master, and.. LEAVE!**" Terobilus was taken back by this reply. He nodded and ran off without any further questioning. He spread his wings and flew in search of his master. He flew over the entire island until he saw smoke in the distance. He decided to check it out.

As he flew closer and closer to the smoke he saw bright red flames, eating away the green forest. And in front of the flames stood his master, Lucy. He flew down and landed beside her as she continued to stare into the red flaming anger. As he continued to look at her, he noticed something.

"_Lucy, why are you crying?_"

"Terobilus.. Isn't it sad..?" She smiled a weak smile. Fire reflecting in her eyes, but there was something else to, something new and unfamiliar.

"The world is cruel, ugly and pitiful. And yet, we have no choice but accept it.." She started to laugh, and laugh. She couldn't stop. She fell to her knees, hugging her stomach tighter than before, as it was hurting. Tears spilled over and flowed down her cheeks as she continued to smile and laugh.

"Sometimes you have to get burned to see the truth.." She said in a monotone emotionless voice as she stopped to laugh, bags covering her eyes. Her grip around her stomach weakened as he saw what she had been hiding. A burn-mark, all the clothes around the wound were burned away and the burn-mark was covering her entire belly. She lifted her hands to her face and dried away her tears.

"I won't cry anymore. Let's go, Terobilus." She walked towards him.

"_Of course, let's go!_" She climbed along his leg and got on his back. Even though he was young, he grew fast, he was now about 2 meters, almost 3. When she had met him, he was small enough to fit in her arms. She smiled at the thought as he lifted his wings and took of to the sky.

The air was cold and fresh. She took a deep breath as she shouted.

"LET'S GOOOO!" He replied with a heart-full roar. They flew high in the sky, higher than he had ever flown before, he felt so happy. So free.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this, Levy?" Gray asked as he stared at the book in her hands.

"She's not sick, but cursed." Wendy fell to her knees, not saying anything. She just stared into the air. She was pale and looked tired, she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"You.. You're lying.. Right?" She laughed with a fake smile, not even bothering to look at Levy, for she already knew the answer, but cased to believe in her blue haired friend.

"Wendy, I'm not lying. All of my research leads to this. There's no mistaking it, Lucy is cursed. The question is, who? And why would they want to curse Lucy?" The guild broke out in mumblers, discussing the matter.

"No way.. Lucy is.. Lucy is.." Happy cried. Natsu patted his head, trying to comfort him. "I'll find her, and bring her back to us. Then we'll all work together to save her!" Happy looked up at him with tears in his eyes, but before he could reply, he was interrupted by Levy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Natsu.." She looked at him, her face telling him she was serious.

"Why is that?" He was starting to get angry.

"First, do you not remember what master told us? We have no right to go after her after what we did. And secondly.. This 'disease' is contagious. So if we were to bring her back, we'd all be infected. That's what this book tells me at least. All we can do is wait and help her from the shadows." Natsu gripped his hands into tight fists as he hit the table.

"Screw this shit! She's our friend, are we just gonna leave her to die?!"

"NATSU! DONN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!" Levy was furious, the glare she was sending Natsu sent shivers down his spine as he backed away a bit.

"SHE DID THIS FOR US! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO INFECT US SO SHE LEFT!" Tears were now running down her cheeks as she tried holding them back, but it was useless. Tears after tears ran down, hit the floor and disappeared into smaller bits.

"She.. did this for us.." She fell to her knees, crying sobbing and trying to catch her breath.

From the shadows, the master - Makarov, was watching the entire commotion. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

'_Lucy, people cannot win against their loneliness. I hope you realize that soon. We are all afraid of pain.._'

* * *

"Yukino, welcome back! Where did you go?" A smiling Sting came running towards the girl dressed in white.

'_It's amazing how attached I've become to her, even though we only met once.._' She thought as she covered her eyes with bags and clenched her fists. She walked right past their guild master and straight over to the bar.

"A milkshake, chocolate." The bartender nodded and ran of to make the order. She sighed as she found some old papers where she wrote her process.

_24th of September - day 16_

_Still no closer than yesterday, or the day before that. I visited the guild, Fairy Tail, and gave them her message - even though they didn't deserve it. It was her last wish after all. I still don't know if she's alive or not, but I will continue to work._

She was interrupted by a very annoying dragon slayer, hanging over her as she wrote.

"You visited Fairy Tail?! Did you see Natsu-san? Wait.. Who's 'she'?" She sighed and looked at him. "I did visit them, for personal reasons." She completely ignored his last question. "To deliver a message?" She nodded. He understood she didn't want to go further into the discussion, so he decided to ask her something else.

"Hey! Let's go do a mission?" He asked, more like begged. She stared at her friend, looking at her with puppy eyes. She had to laugh at his childish behavior. She nodded an he fist pumped into the air. "Yes!"

"What's all the commotion about?" They turned around to see a raven haired dragon slayer with his exceed by his side. They smiled at him.

"Hey Rouge! Wanna go on a mission with us?" He stayed quiet for a while before deciding to answer.

"What mission?"

"Let's go see what we have in!" Yukino said as the boys and exceed's nodded in agreement. They went over to the board filled with mission posters. Sting grabbed a random one and went over to the bar. "I'm going out on a mission for a few days, while I'm gone I'll have Rufus be the master." The bartender nodded as the mentioned mage made his way over to them.

"Oh? You're going somewhere?" He asked out of curiously, looking at the poster in his hand.

"Yes, and while I'm gone you'll be my stand-in!" Rufus nodded as Sting smiled and bid him goodbye and good luck. He went over to his friends.

"What mission did you choose?" Sting looked at the poster he had picked. He red what it said.

"WANTED: UNKNOWN HOODED FIGURE

PAYMENT: 200.000 jewels

A HOODED FIGURE HAS BEEN SEEN IN MALBA. AT FIRST IT WALKED AROUND THEN IT STOLE FROM A MAGIC STORE, DRUG STORE AND MORE BY USING ILLUSION MAGIC. MUST BE CAPTURED IMMINENTLY. PLEASE HELP.

FROM: THE MAJOR OF MALBA." Yukino grabbed the poster and looked at the picture. A figure, apparently woman, blond hair sticking out from where her un-revealed face was. She stared at the blonde hair. '_It couldn't be.. her.. right?_' And so, they went to the town of Malba.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.. I've just felt a bit.. uhm.. lazy I guess.. Well, I'll finish the next soon! ;3**

**-Nofir**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Town By The Shore

Chapter 10

The Town By The Shore

Days had passed since they left the island of wonders. They flew all day and rested all night. They still had a long way to go to get to their destination. No matter how much Lucy asked Terobilus where they were going, he still kept quiet. Though, she wasn't afraid, for she had grown to trust him. for now, he was all she had, and she wasn't planing on letting that go so soon.

"That's it!" Lucy got up and looked at the boy next to her. They were now resting at a small islet in the middle of no where, and since it was so small Terobilus needed to enter his human form.

"We can't keep going like this, you'll end up collapsing if you keep pushing yourself! Tomorrow I'll fly next to you instead of on you. It may not help a bunch, but at least you can fly a bit more freely and besides.. I need to move a bit.. Sitting all day and resting all night, it's killing me!" She said, crossing her arms to express herself a bit more.

"But, Lucy.." He started but was cut off by his blonde companion.

"No but's! I can and I will fly!" He sighed in defeat. He knew he'd already lost. "Please, be careful. Don't forget you're infected." She nodded, eager to get going. She sat down again and a gust of wind blew through her hair. Her hair had grown longer, she wanted to try out a new style. She smiled sadly as she watched the stars starting to appear on the black painted sky.

"Don't worry. After you're cured you can go back." Then, she did something unexpected. She shook her head from left to right. He looked at her, confused. Lucy noticed his feelings and started to explain.

"There's still someone after me, right? The one that cursed me. If I were to go back.. They might target my friends to get to me. I don't want that, I want to make sure they're safe. They're my family after all." She started to look after constellations. As she found one, she gripped Terobilus's shirt and pulled him closer to herself. She made sure he saw things from her angle and pointed on a constellation.

"That's Gemini, the twins." She showed how it looked with her fingers. When he finally spotted the stars she was pointing at, she started to tell him the story of how they both came to the night sky.

* * *

After so long on a train, they finally reached their destination. The town's entrance was huge. A sign on the left side that said 'Malba'. It was big and beautiful. The streets were crowded with both wizards and non-wizards. The town was placed by the coast of Fiore.

As they got further into the town a big mansion was soon in sight east for the group. It had a big beautiful garden filled with all kinds of flowers. Some red, others white, yellow and blue, even black.

"Who's there?" Said a shaky voice from behind. They turned towards the direction the voice and was greeted by a little girl. Dark green hair and grey eyes. She wore a pink dress with purple and white roses on the bottom of the skirt. She looked at them with a shy look, Yukino gave her a warm smile.

"Hello there, I believe this is where the major of Malba lives, am I right?" She asked, the girl smiled back, a shy little smile. "What a pretty lady! Papa is in his study, he's been troubled by something lately. He's been waiting for some mages from a guild called 'saber tooth' or something.." She walked towards them with small steps until she was right in front of Yukino. She bent a bit down to get closer to the little girl.

"We're the mages from saber tooth. My name is Yukino and I'm a celestial mage." The little girl's eyes brightened. She looked at Yukino in an awe. "I can show you to papa's study!"

"Thank you ms.." "Coco! That's what my friends call me.." She looked away in a shy was, gazing at a spot on the ground. "What a fitting nickname for such a cute little girl."

"It's like we're not even here.." Lector said as he looked at the girl's talk. "Maybe they'll totaly forget we're here.." Rouge said. "Frosh agrees!" Frosh said, raising a paw in the air.

"Rouge, Sting, Frosh, Lector! Come on, Coco's showing us the way to the major's office." The boys and exceeds ran over to them as they all walked towards the big doors of the mansion. "Lady Roset, dinner will soon be prepared!" A maid that was washing the floor said. "What are we eating today?" She asked the maid.

"You have to ask the chief that!" She smiled sweetly. Coco nodded and continued to walk towards her father's study. They went up stairs and past doors until they stood in front of a big wooden door.

"Papa's in there! See you later, Yu-chan!" She said as she ran of, waving at Yukino who wived back at her. They knocked on the door when Coco was out of sight.

"Come in." They went in to see a man in his thirty's sitting at his desk with a huge pile of paperwork. He had little hair on his head, but a lot under his nose. "We're the wizards from sabe-" They was jumped out of his chair and ran over to them. "So you're finally here, thank god.-" He sighed in relief. "As you know there had been a hooded figure a few days ago who fooled a few of the shops in the town. We haven't seen any sign after it after that, but we have lost a lot of goods and products, and more important. Money!" He waved his hand over to some chairs in fron of his desk for them to sit down in and he sat in the chair he sat in before.

"We don't know who it is, all we have is the picture on the poster. So for them to pay us back we need to track them down. That's where you step in." He eyed them all carefully. "And how do you expect us to do this, mister major?" Yukino asked. "You're wizards, you'll figure something out." He smiled. "As promised, I'll pay you 200.000 jewls, but only after the mission is over." They nodded in agreement.

"You can start whenever you have to, just don't wait for over three days."

"Don't worry. We'll start right away." He nodded and smiled even wider. "I'll let you stay at our mansion. We have room's for you to use if you'd like."

"We'd love to."

"Mister mustache, you don't happen to have something from the thief, do you?" Sting asked the major. He looked at him. "No, I don't. But you can ask the stores that were fooled, they have the bags the money were in. If that's of any help in your search." Sting simply nodded. They got up, said their goodbyes and went to search for this hooded figure.

"Let's start with the first store to be fooled. The magic store near the shore.." They all agreed and started to walk.

_'If it really is you, Lucy.. I'll help you, as a fellow celestial wizard..'_ She was interupted in her thoughts when she felt a force pushing her down like she had just tripped over. Right before she hit ground she was stopped by an arm grabbing her wrist, securing her. She looked up at the person who'd just helped her.

Pink hair.

* * *

**My my! Pink hair huh? I wonder.. Do we know anyone with pink hair? ;D**

**-Nofir**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hooded

Chapter 11

Hooded

The sun was setting. Again, it had become a daily routine for Lucy to watch it disappear. The beautiful warm colors, painting the sky a welcoming color. Somehow, the pink color reminded her of something.. Someone.. No, she was not going to think of that now. For now, she had Terobilus, and for now - that was all she needed.

"How pretty.." Her voice came out as a whisper, luckily for them they had found a big islet to rest on for now. Terobilus nodded, they sat at the edge, Lucy dipping her toes into the cold refreshing water and Terobilus biting on an earlier dinner - fish to be exact. Since they began to travel over the sea, all they'd eat for days were fish.

"_The sun is setting, which means it'll be dark soon._ _You better get ready for sleeping. You should wash you mouth with water at least._" The big dragon said.

"Saltwater?!" Lucy said out loud as she stared at the dragon who moved a bit further away from her sudden out burst. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"_Use you magic, stupid. First of all you have spirits who bring you new clothing every day - who I think could find a bit water - and you have air magic whom you can use to cleanse it_." Lucy formed her mouth into an 'o' as if just realizing something big and then she smiled. She moved her hands towards the water in front of her and with a swift movement - the air cut the water and the used the gravity to lift it up to separate the ocean and her soon-to-be drinking water.

"**North, south, east and west. And over all - air: I order you to cleanse this water!**" And as soon she said the words strong wind gathered around the orb of water. Soon, small white beads started to fly in all directions but other wind protected Lucy as she sat there and watched. After Terobilus taught her wind magic she begged him for more lessons so he showed her how to command the wind to do simple tasks. And even though it was a difficult spell hard to control - Lucy seemed to be able to do it. Though every time she did she became unbearably dizzy.

The water was cleansed and she could drink it. It was a lot, so after she had drunk a few mouthfuls she gave the rest to Terobilus - who gladly accepted. There it was, the dizziness. She lied down, holding her head as everything in her sight was spinning, round and round~ her eyes began to spin with it. After a while it was gone.

"_The sun is already down, Lucy. Catch some sleep now, we'll be there soon._" She nodded. She still wondered about where they were going, but as long as it was far away from other humans - it was okay.

She crawled closer to Terobilus's warm shells, covering his body like an protective armor. He raised his wings over them, his wings were huge, beautiful and skinny. In sunlight you could almost see through them. He created a little tent, and inside of it were an almost asleep celestial wizard crawled into a ball along his chest, he was a lot bigger now, so big she could stand on his back without falling off. He also flew a lot faster than before - not that she couldn't keep up. As if his wings weren't enough he curved his neck ans created a protective circle around her.

'_So warm..'_ Her eyelids soon touched each other slowly and she slipped away into a deep slumber.

'_If it only could last.._'

* * *

"Natsu-san?! What are you doing here?!" Sting shouted, more like a demand than a question. Yukino stared at his concerned face, first in surprise but her surprised frown soon turned into a blank look. Yukino fixed her stance and then pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Fairies.." She cursed under her breath, but being dragon slayers the boys heard her. Natsu looked at her for a while before he realized who she was. "You're from before!" He accused her, pointing at her. She returned his rude manners with a cold glare.

"What are you doing here, Dragneel?" Sting stared at the white mage who suddenly turned into a hostile mood. Natsu let his arm fall to his side.

"Looking for Luce." Yukino was taken back at his reply, she covered her eyes with her bags and let out an annoyed 'tch'.

"You clearly didn't get my message. Don't look for her," He looked at her with a blank face, Yukino returning the gesture. "She's my friend, guild mate and family member. I'm not leaving her behind." Yukino hit him. Right across the face, she hit so hard it left a flaming red mark.

"I.. I hate you, you left her, then suddenly you go after her. What's wrong with you?!" He didn't say anything.

"Yukino.." Lector said. "Let's go." They left the mage alone. After Yukino's outburst of anger the boys decided it was a good idea not to talk to Natsu for the rest of their mission.

'_How dare he show his face in front of me again?!_' They kept walking until they reached the magic shop. The same picture from the poster was attached in each of the windows. As they opened the door a bell was heard. The sound took the man sitting behind the counter' attention. He turned his head towards them.

"How can I help you?" He asked. Yukino stepped in front of the group, staring at the man.

"We're wizards, hired by the major - we're here to investigate your case," The man jumped up from his chair and ran to the back door.

"I have the bag it gave me!" He then opened the door and ran into a room, the storeroom. He soon came out with a black medium sized bag. He handed it over to her.

"I hope you can find it!" They nodded and went out of the store. As they walked Yukino noticed something rather strange about the bag.

"What.. Is this?!"

* * *

"_Lucy, wake up. We're leaving._" Terobilus gently pushed her side a bit with his forehead. She slowly came to, as she opened her eyes slightly she forced them back together after she saw the bright light of the sun. She slowly opened them again, adjusting to the bright light.

"Good morning, Tero. We're leaving already?" He nodded, giving her the sign to get up. "Food?" She asked.

"_You can eat when we get there, it's just a hour away._" She jumped up from the cold ground and searched after her keys. As she found Virgo's key a bright light shone in front of her. There she was, the pink haired maid spirit.

"So, you can come out by yourself now?"

"No, princess. Just a touch on our keys and we'll come." The spirit answered.

"Oh, well.. I need new clothing, can you find something blue?" She gave her a slight nod and disappeared in a flash.

"_Lucy, we need to hurry._" She turned towards him and gave him a look. "I _am_ hurrying! But it's not as if I can just think of and outfit and in a matter of seconds I'm dressed!"

"_That's too bad. I think there's a magic for that. After this, I can teach you!_" The sides of his lips turned a bit up, she could see his teeth. Those white dangerous teeth, he was smiling. She smiled back. Just being by his side made her feel happy, like back then when she was with her friends.

"_By the way Lucy, how are you feeling after you got burned?_" Her smile turned into a frown. "I've survived a disease that were supposed to kill me and then traveled and trained with a dragon.. I think I can handle a burn." He thought for a while while nodding, slowly. About this time Virgo had returned with a beautiful light blue dress. It reached her right over the knees and in the end the light blue color turned black. She also received a black belt to have at her waist. At the belt the hung her keys.

"I'm ready, let's go." She jumped high into the air, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes and let her breath out two beautiful pure white wings forged at her back. She started moving them, up and down. Up, down, up, down - then repeat the progress.

'_I'm ready._'

* * *

"Sir, she's still alive."

"If you want to, we can go and..-"

"No, she will die by the curse. If not, it may seem suspicious."

"But, sir.. Her friends are already starting to figure it out and.."

"SO BE IT!" The shadow got up from his chair and walked out, each step getting further and further away from the room.

"He's always been so stubborn.."

"They'll reach **that place** soon, are you sure it's okay?"

"We'll see.." The hooded figures nodded in agreement and exited the room, one after one.

* * *

**Oooh~**

**I wonder who's having a meeting? Where's that place and will Natsu find Lucy?**

**See you next chapter!(hopefully)**

**PS: I HAVE STARTED ON A NEW FANFICTION, 'For You'. IT'S AN ATTCK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN FANFICTION BTW. CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT TO~**

**-Nofir**


	12. Chapter 12 - Through The Portal

Chapter 12

Through The Portal

The bag wasn't empty, but it was empty. A strong magic spell was cast upon it, and she knew she needed to figure out why. She turned the bag upside down and shook it, but nothing came out.

"Rouge, Sting, Frosh and Lector. Find the owner." She handed the bag over to them and they sniffed it.

"It's really faint, but it's there. You want us to hunt it down?" Rouge asked, Sting still sniffing it with the exceeds. Yukino nodded.

"But leave the bag with me. It's.. Important business. Now, Go! Go pack your things and find h- it!" They knew she was acting weird, but decided not to ask. They nodded and left the shop, and Yukino. When they were out of sight Yukino turned to the owner of the magic store. She went up to him and pulled his shirt up to her face level and dragged him over the counter.

"I know you know, the spell. How do I undo it?" The man snickered and looked right into her eyes. "What spell?" She threw him at the wall and went up to him again, grabbed him by his hair and stared into his eyes. "How do I undo it, if you don't tell me, then.."

"Then what, girl?" She lifted his face a bit more before smashing it into the ground. "Then you'll regret it. Now, tell me; How do I undo the spell?" He didn't say a word and she was starting to get impatient. She tapped her foot and looked at his form. "I know you're alive. Don't play dead, you want us to help you or not? I can't help you if you don't tell me ow to fucking undo the spell!" He lifted his head a little bit as a sign he was giving in. With shaking breath he started to talk.

"The.. The-.. Spell.. Book.. 46.. Celes-ti.. Al.. Spells.." He couldn't say any more, he was close to his limit. "Book 46? You have it here?" He slowly shook his head. "They.. Took it.." He started top breathe harder and coughing, she started to fell bad about her actions and helped her old man to a chair. She found a bit water and gave it to him.

"Who're 'they'?" He drank the water eagerly. "They.. came one day and.. Destroyed parts of the town, but.. Hardly anyone-remembers.. They stole powerful spells and other stuff.. And left.. We've never seen them - again but.. I still remember them.. They came from a evil civilization I think.." She nodded. "Thank you, i'll leave for now, you should rest. I'm sorry for using such rough methods. I'll come by again."

_'First I meet her, there was enough un-answered questions from that. Then I find out she's 'wanted', and the bag with the spell. and now I have yet another un-answered question.. Who's 'they'?'_

* * *

"Natsu, maybe you shouldn't have left the group. They'll get angry on you if they find out you're secretly looking for Lucy again.." The blue exceed asked his pink haired friend. He continued to stare at the ocean, ignoring his friend. Happy sighed and landed on head. "I hope we'll find her soon.." Natsu patted his head and smiled. "We will, come on. The rest must he waiting, we'll look more tomorrow." happy was on the verge of tears and only nodded and started to fly beside the dragon slayer.

When they reached the hotel where the rest of his friends were they heard familiar voices. "Still, Rouge. Don't you think she's been acting weird lately? She used to be so cheerful and happy. now she seems.. Frustrated, all the time!" Walking past him he heard the familiar voices of two fellow dragon slayers. He ran towards them without thinking.

"Sting, Rouge! What're you doing here?" he asked when he came close enough for them to hear. They turned towards him, Sting smiling with a wide smile - showing his white teeth. "Yo, Natsu-san! How're you?"

"Sting, we're not supposed to talk to him." Rouge plainly said. "You're not suppo- oh, whatever. Why're you here?" Sting cleared his throat and directed his look to Rouge. "Don't be so rude, Rouge." - He turned back to Natsu - "We're here on a mission. There's been a hooded figure stealing stuff from different stores. We have a lead though. Our noses, - it left bags and we'll track it down through their own sent!" He smiled.

"Do you have a picture of the figure?" Rouge sighed - Sting was totally forgetting he shouldn't speak to Natsu. "Of course! On this poster.. Here, look" He handed him the poster they'd received from Yukino. He glared on the picture - wide eyed. _Blonde hair_. There was blond hair sticking out of the hood-opening.

"Sting, this may be someone I'm looking for, I'm coming too!" He smiled and gave the poster back to Sting. "Wait here, I'll be back soon with my stuff!"

"Natsu, who're you looking for? And, why do you think we'll take you with us?" Rouge asked before Sting had the chance to reply. "A girl.. From my guild, a dear friend.. She left and I have to find her.." He clenched his fist, covering his eyes with his bags of hair. Sting and Rouge was surprised by his reasons and nodded. "can I come with you..?" Natsu asked, relaxing a bit more, looking up at the two boys - who nodded. Natsu smiled - running into the hotel to pack his stuff.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" An angry Erza asked when he entered the room, and to her - and everyone else in the room's - Natsu ran right past her. He ran over to his bag, smiling widely. "Natsu..-san?" Wendy asked walking towards him. "I think I've found a lead.." he grinned at her. She still didn't understand.

"Flame-brain, what are you doing? I though you agreed to have a little vacation (sponsored by the guild)?" Gray asked, looking at the stupid clump of meat and pink hair in front of him. "I think I can find her! I think I can find Luce!" Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Lisanna's eyes widened. "H-How..?" Wendy asked with a shaking voice.

"She may have been in this town, I saw her at a wanted poster! And, Sting and Rouge are tracking her down - so I'm going too!" He said, walking towards the door with his bag on his shoulder - only to be stopped by Erza. "Do you not remember what we were told by the Master and Levy?" She asked, blocking his way.

"I do, but that doesn't stop me from looking after her, she's my friend!" Erza seemed taken back by his answer, he waled past her frozen form. "Wait, Natsu!"he stopped. "You can't stop me, even if you tried."

"That's not it, I- I'm coming too!" Erza said, running towards all her suitcases. "Me too!" Wendy said, grabbing her suitcase as well. "Don't count us out!" A smiling Juvia, grinning Lisanna and naked smiling Gray replied, already with their suitcases and bags in hands. Natsu smiled and continued to walk, but this time not alone - his friends were supporting him this time.

"Natsu, there y- woah! Friends?" Sting shouted a few meters away. "Yeah! They're coming too, we're all looking for our friend! So, where are we going?" Natsu said. "After our calculations.. I think we'll have to cross the ocean.."

"Where are we going exactly?" Wendy asked.

"We'll have to see, let's go then.. There should be a shore south of Malba!" Sting relied, already walking 'south'. "Sting, that's the wrong way, that's east." Sting stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, heading south this time. "Let's go then!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Terobilus.. Is this.. _it_?" Lucy asked, pointing at the enormous portal in front of them. It was like a swirling whirl pool. Whirling in many colors, green, purple, blue, yellow, **pink**. The big dragon beside her nodded and grunted.

"_This is it, in the world we're entering right now time flows different from on earth land.._" He answered the curious blonde mage. She smiled and nodded. "What's the name of the world?"

"_The name of world we're about to enter.. Is Edolas._" Lucy chuckled a bit, making Terobilus curious of why. "Really? That's funny, to think I would go there again." A cloud of hot air steamed out of Terobilus's nosetrills. "_So you've been here before?_" She nodded and looked up at the slightly bigger dragon that before. "With my guild! But it was more of an accident.." She laughed. "But, I thought the portals were destroyed and those from our world couldn't enter it anymore?" He chuckled a bit.

"_That may be so, but.. A few times a year the portals open, we were lucky. The next time won't be until about a month or so._" She nodded in understanding. "Are we going in or not? Who knows, maybe they close in front of our eyes?" She laughed and flew towards the portal. "_Lucy, wait a bit! until your body gets used to the pressure of the world without magic, eat these!_" Terobilus gave her a little bottle filled with small purple beads. She gave a thumb-up sign and opened the bottle.

"_We must also stay hidden in the forests there where humans cannot see us. Magic is supposed to have completely vanished from Edolas, and one more thing about the pills; they are made in a speacial way so that you won't get thrown out the moment you set foot into the world._" She swallowed a one of the pills and grinned.

"Understood! But.. What about you? won't you get thrown out as well?"

"_Those pills are made out of dragon scales. Our scales are different from human skin. I'll be fine, I won't get thrown out and neither will you. When we get there you'll need to practice how to use magic in that world. And, don't worry about the curse, because of the time difference in the two worlds and the pills - you are completely safe!_"

"I see.. Well then, let's get going now then!" They flew into the portal and the moment they did, they found themselves thousands of meters above the ground, falling. The only thing that stopped them from falling was their wings. They flew further and further down and the closer they came to the forest the more dizzy Lucy became.

"Tero, I'm dizzy.." He flew closer to her and went underneath her so that she laid on his big back. "_We're there soon._" They reached the ground some minutes later and Lucy rolled of his back.

"The world is spinning.. Hehe.." She laughed. Terobilus entered his human form and looked at his master, he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You look like you just came of one of those big carousels.." She snapped out of it and got up, still a bit shaky but she managed to stand, she thought. She fell down again - face first into a puddle. He laughed out loud at his master, trying to cover his mouth but failed. She lifted her face from the puddle and sat on her knees, trying to dry of her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah yeah,laugh all you want. For now let's-"

"Lucy?"

* * *

**WOoom! Seems they were found out! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE FRIKKIN' LATE UPDATE! OMG! HOW LONG.. 18 DAYS?! SORRY! But I do have my reasons! You see, First I was sick with a very bad headache and I couldn't stay on my PC. So, after I got a bit better (finally managed to go to school) My PC crashed. IT ACTUALLY JUST SIMPLY CRASHED! I CAN'T USE IT ANYMORE! ;'( I'm getting a new PC soon, right now I'm working on an old computer, really old! Anyways..**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you _SOON_**

**-Nofir**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Wicked Smile

Chapter 13

A Wicked Smile

"Lucy?" Her head spun even more than before as she looked up to see an old friend. He seemed surprised to see her there, yet again. He then smiled a bit at her and reached out his hand. "What're you doing here?" She took his hand and was pulled up from the ground. The sudden movement made her a bit dizzy again and she couldn't stand properly. Terobilus had just stopped laughing and stared daggers at the new person as he caught Lucy again.

"And you are?" He asked as the new person looked over at him. He hadn't noticed him before now, and it was really pissing him off. He straightened his stance after helping Lucy up and smiled at the male.

"My name is Mystogan. You are..?" Even though he tried to be friendly, Terobilus couldn't help but feel insulted. This man had just come out of nowhere, touched his master and then insulted him. "_I_ am Terobilus. Lucy's companion. _That_ is who I am." Hinting him to step away from his female companion, but he didn't even budge. He nodded and turned back to Lucy. Now he was _ignoring_ him."So, How's Fairy Tail been?" Lucy's smile faded and she avoided eye contact.

"Who knows.. They're probably causing trouble for the council again.." She laughed an empty laugh. Mystogan just looked at her, puzzled. Trying to figure out what she meant. Lucy noticed his confused look and gave him a smile. "I left the guild you see.. And then I met Tero, he's been really nice to me." Mystogan turned around to see the mocking eyes of Terobilus.

"I.. see.. I am sorry to hear that, and I apologize for my rudeness.. If you have nowhere to stay you can stay in the castle! We have a lot of guest rooms..-"

"No need, we're sleeping in the forest, Misitogen" He said as he walked toward Lucy. Lucy watched him, he was acting strange. "_Mystogan_. My name is Mystogan." Terobilus made a fake surprised face. "Ooh, really? I miss-pronounced that? I apologize!" Mystogan decided to ignore the other male and turned back to Lucy.

"You are still welcome." Lucy nodded and smiled a thank full smile. "Thank you, I know we didn't know each other too well, but we still came from the same guild. The same _family._ Me and Tero would love to live at the castle, but is it really ok? I mean, we're just unwanted immigrants!" Terobilus just noticed something. '_They just said 'castle', didn't they?_' Mystogan smiled. "We're from the same _family_, of course you're welcome!"

_'Damn, I don't know why, but I seriously miss-like this guy._' Terobilus glared at the blunette as he started growling, listening to what they were talking about. "I am truly grateful, Mystogan! Also, I apologize for my companion's behavior. He usually acts nicer. He's very protective over me..!" Mystogan nodded in understanding. "I see. So what are you two doing here? And how did you get here?"

"We're here to hide, there are people after Lucy's life. We are here also to train, and how we got here is a secret." Mystogan watched the other male explain their situation. He slowly started nodding, his face serious. "I see.. I guess that's the reason you ran away? Not wanting to involve your friends?" Lucy nodded, watching her boots as she was digging a little hole with the tip of her left boot.

"Then you'll have to live at the castle. There's no way you'll be safe in this forest. They may be following you, you should never underestimate an enemy." Lucy nodded, looking over to Terobilus. She had a pleading glint in her eyes, as if begging if they could go. Terobilus have under and gave a short nod. Lucy smiled and nodded enthusiastically to Mystogan, who smiled back at her.

"Let's go!" As Mystogan turned his back to them, leading them to the castle, he smiled a wicked smile. They, who was carrying their bags and talking did not notice, but Terobilus got a shiver. '_What.. was that?_'

* * *

"I'm gonna hurl.." A green so called salamander said as they rode the train. Two other dragon slayers did not do as well either. Even with his face green and blue, Sting grinned at the as he let out a low chuckle. "You.. Look.. Pathetic.." He managed to say, doing his best not to vomit. Rouge did not look as bad, but it was visible how pale he looked.

"Now now you two. It wont be that long until we reach this town you were talking about. Are you sure that's where the scent leads you? It could be a trap.." Erza asked the twin-dragon slayers as they nodded. "There's no way.. We're.. Urgh.. Wrong.." Sting ensured her as he covered his mouth with his hands. "D-don't worry! W-we'll be there soon.. Hold out, Natsu-san, Sting-san, Rouge-san!" A happy and nervous Wendy ensured them, trying to cheer them on.

"Weendyy.. Help.. Me.." A pleading Natsu begged, trying to reach out his arm after her. "Sorry, Natsu-san! I can't.."

Besides, you'll have to spare it for the boat." Charla told them from the other side. Sting, Rouge and Natsu looked at the exceed. They already knew what that meant. This was going to be a long journey. They growled all three, almost hurling. "Hey, ash-brain. Don't go hurling over my pants!" Gray insulted as he jumped a but further away.

"Not like you'll.. Wear them.." Be threw back. This angered the ice mage. "What'd ya say, Shit flames?!" He shot up from his seat, a very sick, stumbling dragon slayer following his lead. "You wanna go.. Ice princess?!" He shouted, panting a lot. Erza grabbed their heads, knocking them together. They were out cold.

"Let's go through our plan once more before we reach our destination." Erza asked, more like demanded. The other friends nodding in agreement. "Juvia's gonna search the shore, Lisanna the air in bird form, Me, Gray and Wendy will go ask if anyone have seen her and the rest will be tracking the scent." They all nodded. "**_All passengers. We have now reached our next stop. Please, all passengers that are to reach stop 36, please step off the train. I repeat.._**" The train stopped and Natsu, Sting and Rouge jumped up, running off the train.

"We should hurry too, and we defiantly don't want to be left here." Lisanna said as she got her, Natsu's, Rouge and Sting's baggage. She carried it off the train. Soon the others left the train again and it departed. They then turned to look for the dragon slayers. "Those idiots.. They don't know the town." Erza massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Wendy, can you find them?" The little dragon slayer nodded and let go of Charla whom she had been carrying.

"I can try." She sniffed the air for a while before finally catching something. "They're eating at a restaurant, south." Wendy said as she picked up her bag and Charla with it. "Let's go find them, eat a bit and then start looking."

"Yeah!"

It took them a while to find them all in the corner of a restaurant. When they entered they went straight to them, sat down and ordered food. "You knuckle heads! Do you know how much time we spent looking for you!" Natsu watched as a furious Erza grew bigger and bigger as her evil aura grew with her. "E-Erza.. we can explain." Erza sighed and ate her strawberry cake. "Explain, before I finish my cake." He swallowed and nodded.

"We were running around the town when we smelled food and-"

"Just stop. If you were hungry, you could have went back and retrieve us. We're hungry too." He shook his head. "No! We smelled the person we're looking for, we asked if she had been seen, but they couldn't tell us.. So we decided to eat a bit and see if we could distract the waitress.. But there was no openings.." Erza stared at them, thinking. Then she nodded. "I see, I apologize."

"So, she was here?" Juvia and Lisanna asked, getting a nod from Natsu, Sting and Rouge. "I think were onto something.." They all nodded. As they payed and left, they caught the smell again. It led them down to the shore, where a huge boat laid. Getting a closer look on the people preparing the ship, one person caught Gray's eyes. The captain.

* * *

**1\. SOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYY! I had problems with the new pc and had to look for the older.. Finally - a new (short..) chapter! 3  
**

**2\. I wonder.. Who's the captain? xD**

**3\. I promise.. I WILL update faster.. Gooood, I feel so evil..**

**-Nofir**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Meeting Underneath

Chapter 14

A meeting underneath

[_**The story so far**: Lucy left the guild after finding out she was sick with a contagious curse called Morbus. She was forced to quit the guild to keep them safe, and left Magnolia 'forever'. On the train away from Fiore she met sabertooth's celestrial wizard, Yukino. Yukino found out Lucy was dying and became attached to her. Now, she is looking for her to help, but for now, all she has is one lead. An empty bag with a lot to hold. Not all of Fairy Tail has noticed the missing blonde, but a few did. One of them being Natsu. And, to support his theory, Yukino came storming in to give a message to the guild. Later, Levy comes running into the guild to tell them the terrible truth: Lucy has been cursed. A curse from hell.  
_

_While this happened, Lucy had a cough attack in the woods and had to get cover and somewhere to relax. She stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient, fallen city; Bisquit. There she met the small dragon she named Terobilus - Tero for short - and, for him, it was tradition to follow their naming master till death. They arrive at a town together, the town Malba. There, with a cloak she used illusions to 'buy' necessary goods for their travel. For this, she becomes wanted and the town sets up posters of her. But, the wanted posters did not show her face, only a woman dressed in a black cloak and her blonde hair sticking out of the hood-opening. Lucy leaves the town using a ship where she knew the captain from before. Back at the Sabertooth guild, Yukino is still not any closer to finding Lucy. Sting asks if she wants to join him and Rouge on a mission. The mission leads them to the town of Malba, where they find out they'll be haunting a woman, Yukino have a feeling that it may be Lucy, down._

_And, by chance, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Happy, Charla, Wendy and Juvia was sent on a vacation in the same town - sponsored by the guild Fairy Tail. Natsu and Yukino meet, but Yukino is not happy to see him looking for Lucy, so she hits him. Later, Yukino finds out the bag has a spell cast over it, and the only way to get rid of it is to find a stolen book, book 46. Lucy has been to the 'Island of wonders' but was burned by a sudden forest fire. They fled the island and started flying to islet after islet before arriving to the portal that will take them away from the magic world. While this is happening, Natsu and his friends started traveling to (hopefully) find the missing blonde girl. They arrive at a new town where they caught Lucy's sent. At a restaurant, but the ones working there refuse to give them information. But, what is more, was Lucy even ever in that town?_

_Lucy have to take pills made out of dragon scales to live in Edolas, at least until she get's used to the pressure. And, the pills also prevents her from getting thrown out of the non-magic-exsistent place. She stumbles upon Mystogan, an old guild mate, but.. Is it really the Mystogan she knows that is leading her to the castle? With Yukino in the town Malba, trying to break the spell on the bags, Natsu and his friends traveling to find Lucy and Lucy caught in a trap. Will they ever find her?_]

Story starts now:

"They still won't tell us anything.." Lisanna said, feeling impatient. They had been waiting for hours now, but the ones serving food still hadn't let a single word slip. Natsu laid his head on the table and Erza kept eating her strawberry cakes. "Be patient, everyone.. This may be our only chance.." Erza said with her mouth full of her delicious cake. Juvia sat as close to Gray as possible, hearts in her eyes. "Juvia will wait forever if she is by Gray-sama's side!" Wendy sighed and started talking with her exceed and friend; Charla.

"Charla, where do you think Lucy-san has gone to?" The exceed seemed deep in thought. After a while, Gray started a fight with Natsu. They screamed insults at each other and threw a few hits at each other. That's when Erza decided to butt in and smashed their heads together. Her eyes glimmered in danger at the two, "We are all friends, no fighting, right?" They both replied with the infamous 'aye' with their faces planted to the ground.

Sting started laughing at the two, and Lector smirked at Happy. That's when the white exceed opened her eyes and stared into the air. Her eyes wide open in fear as a vision came to her. Lucy, their happy, smiling family member, crying in a cave. She was coughing up blood and vomit, and it didn't seem like it was planning to stop soon.

The scene shifted and she now saw Lucy flying through the air with wings behind her back with a sad smile on her face. Next to her was a black shadow, she couldn't make out the shape clearly. Suddenly, Lucy laughed and smiled at the shadow as they disappeared into a portal. The last word she hears was nearly inaudible whispers brought by the wind. "_Edolas._." The visions ended and Charla was brought back to reality. "Charla?" Wendy questioned, all attention was on the white exceed.

"We need to hurry, Lucy is in a great deal of pain. She's coughing violently up blood, and vomits.." Natsu rose quickly with wide eyes, full of fear and concern. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. A sad facial expression as he sat down again. "Luce.." He whispered as he clenched his fists. Sting laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Natsu-san.."

"Do you know where she is, Charla?!" Wendy asked her furry friend. Charla gave a small nod, they all stiffened and waited for her to talk. "She's not here.." Rough scoffed and a unimpressed frown covered his face. Not only Sting had followed this path for the sent. "We not even be able to get there.." Gray stood up, Juvia following suit - seeing as she was practically stuck to his arm. "Just tell us! Even if we have to cross hell, we'll still find a way!"

"Gray-san.." Wendy was really happy to see how far they all would go for their blonde celestial wizard friend. A confident smile on her small face, as she gave a huge nod. "Same here! I'm willing to do anything to save Lucy-san!" Natsu's pale face soon faded away as he grinned his usual toothy grin. "Everything for Luce!" All the fairies lifted their hands into the air with the fairy tail hand-sign. "ALL FOR LUCY!" They repeated. All the sabertooth wizards could do was look and smile. This person was really important to them, so they had to find her.

They had to find Lucy.

* * *

"_Lucy.. I don't think we should trust this guy.._" Terobilus repeated into his mistresses ear for about the hundredth time for the day. Terobilus said this guy gave off weird vibes. "What are you saying, Tero? Of course we can trust him! He's an old friend!" She kept eating the bread she had received by a servant. She and Terobilus were sitting around a table, eating. Terobilus was eating a big piece of meat, and Lucy some soup and bread.

They had been staying in the castle for the last three days, and everything was peaceful. Lucy had yet to have a coughing attack, and was able to train every day with Terobilus. But, no matter what she did, her companion still bore a mountain of hatred for her old guild mate on his shoulders. He complained every day, but received the same reply every time. She did not know why he hated her old friend so much, but she started to feel frustrated.

"Is it good?" The blue haired prince showed himself by the door opening. A warm smile on his face, she smiled back. "Yes, once again; thank you for allowing us to stay here!" Mystogan chuckled and came closer. Each step making a warning sound in Terobiluses ears. A growing growl grew in his neck, warning the other male. For now, Terobilus had stayed in his human form at day time. At night time he returned to his dragon form. He bared his sharp teeth as Mystogan sat down in the chair next to Lucy.

"As I said, it is no problem. I am merely returning the favor from when you saved my country!" Lucy shyly looked at her nearly empty soup bowl. She gave a short nod and continued to eat, Mystogan watching her every move with curious eyes. But, there was something else within those eyes, something only Terobilus could see. Lust, lust for something. What - he did not know, but he knew it meant bad news for his mistress. "_**Get out, foolish human! She does not need you to watch her every move, you f*cker!**_" Mystogan directed his gaze to the angry dragon-boy. A playing smirk on his lips gave Terobilus the message he wasn't backing down.

They both rose to their feet and walked towards each other. This provoked something within Lucy, she may not have known Mystogan so much before. But she knew he wasn't the playing-taunting one. He was a kindhearted soul, but dangerous if necessary. Lucy got up and blocked their paths, not allowing them to get any closer. "I'm sorry, but I've lost my appetite. We're going to train, see you later. Mystogan." She grabbed a hold of Terobiluses arm and dragged him out the room, and into the shiny, long hallway.

A red carpet covered most of the floor, and the walls were covered in paintings. She did not remember the castle to be this pretty, but let it slip. She continued to drag him outside, until they reached the forest. She kept running until they couldn't see the castle anymore. She let him go and turned around to face him, only to see his I-knew-it smile. She punched him across his jaw, and he stumbled back a bit. "_Hey_!" He shouted as he rubbed where she had punched, it left a red mark.

"I somehow feel it too now.. There is something fishy going on here.." She hugged herself, as if it suddenly got chilly. "I don't like it." Terobiluses angry facade into turned to a serious and calm one. He nodded, and held her shoulder. "_Let's train. I want to see how much you've improved in the 'Sound of the five' technique._" She smiled, and gave a nod, with a confident glint in her eyes. She knew she could do it, also. Lately she had been feeling better, maybe the curse was wearing off?

Terobilus took a few knowing steps back to give her more space. With closed eyes, Lucy inhaled. Filling her lungs with air and slowly exhaled again. She repeated the progress four times. "**Oh, sages from thy heaven.. Bestow upon me, the sound of the five senses!**" Air surrounded her, creating a force. Terobilus had to hold onto a tree to make sure he wouldn't fly away by the sudden power surge. Lucy opened her eyes. Her once loving- but at the same time weak and sad- brown orbs was replaced by a dark blue, like the night sky. And, if you looked closely, you could see specks of white - just like stars. The tips of her ears became slightly sharper and her teeth grew a little sharper too.

This technique - the sound of the five - was a technique to sharpen one's senses to inhuman capability. To be able to smell a sent from the other side of the globe, to see what others cannot. To be able to taste the air, to eat the elements and the power in the particles flying in the air around her. She could hear the bird on the other side of the forest like it was right above her head. One of the holy magic dragon spells that allows you to become one with the nature itself.

Before, Lucy couldn't take on the force from nature. Nor could she control it, but now, she could. A happy and bright smile playing on the edges of her lips, pulling them up with invisible threads. Lucy stood tall, proudly looking at her teacher - the one and only Terobilus. A wide, proud toothy grin on his lips as he showed her the 'thumb up' sign. She showed the peace sign and closed her eyes in a smile. "_Now, Lucy. You have mastered the first stage of this spell.._" He started, catching the attention of the blonde wizard.

"_The first stage is to bend your own senses, and blend them into the nature, without losing control over your own body. The second stage is more complicated, and very hard to obtain_.." He paused, stealing a glance at his mistress to see if any sign of doubt rested in her eyes, but there was none. "_You have to summon a nature spirit. Summoning it only takes time, and you need to find peace inside of yourself. But, in order to fight with the spirit, you need to contract with it. Seeing as you are a celestial wizard along with 'special air magic' mage - I'm sure you can do this. But, that's when it gets hard._" Terobilus started drawing in the air, and Lucy followed his lesson very closely.

He drew a figure meditating, and a ball of energy above the person. "_In order to find peace, you need to know yourself from the inside to outside. No secrets, no lies. Then, you need to accept it. Accept yourself. This can be very hard, even now - you only know about 40% about yourself_." He drew the number 40 followed by the sign '%'. Lucy gave a nod, telling him to go on. "_After accepting this, you need to bond with the earth your are sitting on, the air you are breathing, the water by your side and the trees surrounding you. Bond with the nature. This can be a hard task for many, but I am sure you can do it, Lucy._"

"_When you are completely bonded with the nature, you will see a energy source. This energy source will be the spirit you will make your contract. And, of course it is possible to contract with more than one spirit. Once you make a contract with a spirit, you will receive a small gem. You decide where you keep it. Just make sure you always have it with you, this is your spirit's weasel. Without it, you won't be able to use the spirit's power._" The drew gems in different shapes.

"_Depending on what size, form and color will tell you what power the spirit holds, how much and what kind of power it is._" He erased all previous drawings to make more space. "_When you have obtained one - or more - spirit(s), and learned to completely trust them and yourself - you have finished the second stage of this spell. Now. You will try to become one with yourself and the nature around you, and summon a spirit. Any questions?_" Lucy nodded her head, and opened her mouth to speak.

"How do I summon it? The spirit?" Terobilus sighed, he brought a fist to his heart and hit the spot two times. "Your feelings." Was all he was willing to say before he left her to train to herself, but he kept in the area to make sure she was safe. A defeated sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she laid back on her back. She stared at the clouds drifting high above. She could see all the details, every particle they were made off. She could smell their smell - cold and fresh. She closed her eyes and listened to the leaves rustling as air softly hit them at the other end of the forest, birds chirping and bugs wandering over the wet earth. It all seemed so peaceful, but somehow. Something deep inside her told her it was fake, that it was not there. Maybe, it wasn't? For all she knew, she could already be dead. She did not know, it was just as Terobilus had told her.

She did not know herself as good as she thought she did.

So, there was only one way to learn of herself. Meditate, and think. What does she know, what does she not know. What does she want to know? But, what if she didn't even know what she wanted to know, what she didn't know and what she knew? Human feelings are so complicated. This was exhausting on her fragile body. But, she did not feel sick - something that made her feel alive. She took a deep breath, and felt the air fill her lungs. She felt it purify all evil and as she exhaled - she pushed it out of her system. She focused. Once before, she had entered her memories. That's how she knew about something she would never have remembered else way.

But, how did that happen? Her right eye twitched slightly. She stayed in the forest and tried to focus, but somehow - like there was a force keeping her out of her own head - she never got into her own head. She had been close, but then there would always be something to interrupt her, like a bird suddenly lifting of it's branch and flapping it's wings with loud wingspan. So, after trying for so long, she decided to return to the castle to eat and rest up.

Maybe she would be able to do it the next day. "**Sound of the five; Release!**" She shouted as she canceled the spell. Her ears returned to normal and so did her eyes. Her sharp teeth retreated and so did everything else. She could no longer hear the bugs, nor the chirping birds in the distance. And it felt a lot better.

She got up and ran back t the castle, on the way she met Terobilus, and so they ran together. "_How did it go?_" He asked without looking at her. Lucy smiled, feeling tired from all her efforts. "It could have gone better. It's as if I'm locked outside my own mind,and that the key is hidden from me. But, I will try again tomorrow!" Her bright smile giving off a happy radiance to Terobilus, and he grinned back at her. They soon arrived at the castle's front door. They pushed them wide open and entered. The doors automatically closed behind them, as they kept walking town the big hall. It was slightly dark, and not much light source in any of the other rooms either. Both, Terobilus and Lucy, was on the edge of their beds, ready to jump down and attack, but there was no threats nor signs. Yet.

"Ah, Lucy! Teserobibaliurs! You've returned?" Shocked (and irritated **Cough cough -Terobilus- cough Cough**), they both turned to see Mystogan standing there with a tealight holder. He smiled warmly at them, but somehow it seemed forced and dark. Like something was sealed behind it's brightness. Something bitter and evil. Lucy faked a smiled, one not even Natsu would be able to see through. "Yes! We're very tired and hungry! If it's not too much to ask, may we have dinner before we leave for bed?" Lucy asked with a sweet closed-eyes smile. Mystogan led them to the kitchen where there was b little bit of food. "It's not much, but please. Bear with it.." They agreed without any problems and started shoving food down their throats and chew. After finishing, Mystogan led them to their shared bed room - seeing as Terobilus returns to his dragon form at night to sleep - and left them there.

Only the light of the moon that shone through the big window accompanied them at the cold night in this non-magic-existent dimension. Lucy sighed and pulled at her long, blonde hair. Terobilus had already returned to his dragon form and laid down my the foot of the king sized bed. It was big, even for him. So Lucy had no problems sharing the big bed. She stared at the half moon who hid behind a single cloud. Stars shining at the black canvas of a night sky. She missed them. Her friends. Her family. She missed her team - team Natsu. The feeling of regret swelled up in her chest as a few tears escaped her eyes. She wanted to be with them, to spend her possibly last moment with her precious ones, but she couldn't. To think she would become poisonous.

"_Lucy? What's the matter_?" A kind, soothing voice asked her. Terobilus snaked his way towards her. He was big, over two meters at least. She sat down in the window-sill with her faithful companion by her side. He rested his head on her lap and she started slowly dragging her hand over his scaly head. A low grumbling building up in his chest as he enjoyed her touch. He closed his eyes as she watched clouds cover the moon. The room became dark.

"Terobilus. I want to go home.. I miss them so much, whenever I think about their smiling faces, my heart starts to ache.." A few tears fell from her closed eyes as she used her unoccupied hand to clench her shirt at the spot her heart was. It hurt him to hear his mistress cry, to see her tears. He didn't want that. They were best friends, traveling companions, adventurers. But, he knew he couldn't stop it. She had to get it out of her system.

"_I'm sure they miss you. After all this is finished, we'll go back home to them. Together._" She could feel herself nod, and she stopped crying. She fell asleep very soon, sitting at the window sill. Dried tears covered her red cheeks, and a small smile on her lips. Terobilus carried her on his back and laid her on the soft covers. Instead of covering her with the covers, he decided to circle around her and give her his body warmth.

And so, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Earlier that day, in the basement of a castle, there was a meeting between a few people. One of the persons had blue hair, a red mark on his face and a insanely wide smile. All the other silhouettes wore similar smiles. "Finally, we're so close! Soon, that bloodline will end.. And there will be no one to stand in out way!" One of them said, agreeing murmurs going though the small group. There was barely any light in the room, only the fires on the torches, dancing on the walls.

"My lord, we have received words from the spies.. The fairies are coming.. And, the girl is feeling better.." A small, shaking girl stated, bowing before a man. "WHAT?!" He screamed at her. "HOW?!" He stood up and walked towards the innocent little girl. "I- I don't know, my lord.." The man was furious as he killed the yelping girl in a swift movement. No eyes of pity rested on the corpse as blood leaked through the wound.

"You two, get rid of the fairies. I'll go take care of the girl. Myself." He pointed at two cloaked women in a corner, who went down on one knee and bowed their heads in respect. "Of course, my lord." They replied in unison as the man passed them by and left the room. The women stayed in their position for a while before standing up and leaving. The rest of the group had a meeting of their own.

Own plans for the future. For the girl.

* * *

**Sorry.. But, It's busy with school and such now. And I have fanfictions on wattpad too.. Don't hate me.**

**There it was, the awaited chapter 14! I'll try hurrying with the next one!**

**A lot of excitement going on? Is it to boring, to fast? Tell me what you think! (I'm sure you've all left me by now XD)**

**-Nofir**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fight With The Twin Dragons

Chapter 15 - Fight With The Twin Dragons

Lucy opened her eyes, slowly. Expecting to be blinded by the sunlight, but was greeted by the blackness of the night. She sat up slowly, her eyes landing on the shilluete that was wrapped around her. She was glad, the room was freezing after all. She left the warmth of Terobiluses touch and snuck up to the window. The moon smiled back at her - along with a couple of stars.

She stared blankly ahead, somehow there was this feeling of dread creeping over her. She was aware she should just go back asleep, but something else told her to stay up. It was like she was in a daze, as she left the room. Terobilus moved slightly as the door closed, but did not wake up. Lucy's barefoot feet kissed the warm carpets outside the room. She kept walking, never stopping, hallaway after hallaway she passed, until she reached an unknown door. She had never seen the metal door in the basement of the castle, so she reached for the door handle.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She snapped her hand back, and turned around. A cloaked person pointed an accusing finger at her. Tumbling footsteps came closer, and one after another cloaked persons surrounded her. '_Terobilus was right! Something is going on here!_' Her eyes narrowed as she readied herself to use her keys. The air was thick with mumbling and whispers, and she snuck out two keys.

"You are Lucy, aren't you?" One of the cloaked persons, who judging from her form was a woman, questioned out loud. Lucy nodded, and took one step back as the woman walked closer to her. She was just about to whip out her keys and cry out a command when two hands grabbed her own, forcing them to her mid-back. "She's smarter than she appears to be, Kuro." A female-like voice piped in from behind. "It would seem so, Shiro." Lucy felt her arms being released, but didn't last for long since the same hands grabbed onto her neck. Lucy kicked and punched after them, but it was all in vain as dark dots covered her vision and she feel uncounscious.

"Good job, Shiro. The lord will be pleased we dealt with the nuicance." The figures nodded to eachother and walked away, followed by a small army of fellow wisards.

* * *

Snoring loudly, Natsu trashed around in his bed. They were staying at a shady hotel for the night, a few drops of water falling from the ceiling and landing on his face and bare body. Yet another one dropped, and one more, and one mo- "DAMMIT! STOP DRIPPING AT MY FACE STUPID WATER!" Natsu shot up and raised a threatening fist to the ceiling. His head was suddenly in pain, and he grabbed it in his hands. "THAT HURTS, ICE PRINCES!" Gray and Natsu started bickering, and awoke the rest of the group. With Erza hitting them, Wendy healing them and Juvia crying over her dear Gray-sama being in pain before launching herself at him in a bone-crushing hug, they were all wide awake.

"Well, since we're awake we may as well plan where we head to next.." Rouge muttered as he fixed his morning hair with his fingers. Lisanna joined in on the conversation and so did Sting. Soon, they were all discussing their next step. "A week has already passed since the vision Charla had, our time is running out.." Wendy whispered as she sat down on the couch with them with Charla on her lap. "Chasing after her footsteps in attempt to trace her down.. We aren't getting any closer.." She started wiping invisible tears away, and Lisanna put her in an embrace to calm her down.

Natsu ruffled her hair with a ressuring smile. "Don't you worry, Wendy! We'll find her soon, and bring her back home!" Wendy stared at the fire dragon-slayer before smiling a sweet closed-eye smile. "Yeah.." Charla silently watched, only one thought occupying her mind. The dream she had had, it confused her and saddened her. She squeezed her paws into fists, and Happy sent her a glance. "Charla..?" Shadows covered the exceed's eyes as she thought of a way to form the thoughts into words. "She.. Lucy is.. Crying.." Natsu's muscles tensed at the thought of his best friend crying, and him not being able to help her. "She'll die at this rate.. She's somewhere dark, and calling out for someone.. She needs our help!" Charla shouted, and all the faries glared at the ground, as if it was their worst enemy. "Charla, where can we find this portal?" She only shook her head.

"I'm not sure.. I'm sorry.. We'll need a boat, that's all I know.. The portal is somewhere out at the ocean.." Wendy hugged her harder, and the exceed huged back. _*__Help.. Natsu, Erza.. Happy, Gray.. Everyone.. I'm here! Please, I don't want to die!_* Everyones heads shot up at hearing the voice. "Did you all hear that?!" Lisanna said, the rest of the group was flabbergasted. Everyone but the Sabertooth members, who had not heard the voice. "Huh? What voice?"

"It sounded like.. Lucy's.." Erza muttered. *_I need you all! Please! Find me!_* They all shot up from their seats and ran to different sides of the room. "It came from this direction!" Lisanna shouted where she stood by the window, but Juvia, who stood by the door, disagreed. "No! Love rival's voice came from over here!" Then Gray butted in. "All you all deaf! It came from over here!" And so, they started discussing where to search first. "Guys! GUYS! Let's just spilt up, and search where we heard the voice, ok?!" Gray suggested, and they all agreed. They split up, running to different directions of the area. Wendy and Charla ran towards west, heading towards the forest while Natsu ran on roof-tops, followed by Happy. Erza hurried along the shore, and Juvia in an abandoned building. Lisanna flew over the area, scouting for any signs as Gray was on the East side of the forest.

* * *

"Dammit, where is she?!" Natsu shouted as he skidded to a stop to tear at his salmon colored hair. Happy floating in the air above him. He watched his buddy with a sweatdrop sliding down the back of his head as the dragon-slayer started spitting out flames. "Calm down, Natsu. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Just search for her scent." Natsu bent down and crossed his arms. He sniffed the air a few times, Happy tried to help by sniffing the air as well.

Then, as a sudden breze of air drenched them in new smells, Natsu picked up a familiar one. A scent of strawberries and honey. He opened his eyes and started running. "Happy!" Happy spread his wings and flew at the speed of light above Natsu as he grabbed his pink-haired friend. They flew into another street and Natsu landed with a thud. "Luce!" He shouted as he ran on feet in search of the beautiful celestial wizard.

"Natsu.. Over here.. Help.." A weak and hopeless voice whispered, quivering. He turned to the voice and walked over in a calm way. There, in an alleyway laid a bloody blonde female. Once his nose smelled the blood, and his eyes rested on the shaking girl, he ran over and hugged her. "Luce.. You're safe now.." She gripped onto his vest and wept silently, and he let her barl her eyes out.

"Natsu.. I was so scared.." Her teary brown eyes met his onyx eyes and his breath hitched, she looked so hurt and hopeful. They kept staring into each others eyes and his hands slowly made their way up to her cheeks. He wiped her tears away and rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching. "I'm here now, you're safe.." He didn't see what was coming for him, as a huge blade came at an insane speed towards him. "**Natsuu**!" Gray's voice cut through the silence, as he gripped onto the idiotic dragon-slayer's vest and hauled him out of the way. They landed a few meters away, and the sharp blade propelled it's way towards Lucy - who screamed in horror as death came closer and closer.

"Natsu! Help!" He was about to go help her, but Gray's firm grip held him in place. "What are you doing?! Can't you see she needs our help?!" Gray punched the idiotic fire mage straight across the jaw, and he flew into a house wall, cracking it. "Are you blind, ash brain?! That's not Lucy!"

"What are you saying?!" Natsu leapt at the Ice magician and punched him with flames seeping out of his fingers. He too, flew into a nearby house. He stared coughing slightly as he got up and pointed at the crying blonde. "Lucy is stronger than this! She wouldn't beg you to help her like this! And Lucy's sick, remember! Pluss, Charla did say she wasn't in this village!" Natsu's puzzled look gave it all away, he was confused. Who was the impostor?

The blade stopped a few centimeters away from her face, as she sighed and got up. "I really hoped you wouldn't catch on.." With her pale ands she gripped onto the handle of the sword and cracked her neck as she came closer, a deadly glint in her eyes. She licked her lips, as her blonde hair went up in green flames, and as they died out white hair flooded behind her back. "You! What have you done to Luce!" She chuckled as she stood across them, weapon ready. "The blonde girl? She's dead, of course."

"**LIAR! Luce isn't dead!**" Rage burnt in Natsu's eyes, as he glared with all his being at the impostor. Hatred and rage beat along his pulse as he watched the girl laugh. "Of course she is! I watched her die, and better, it was _me_ who killed _your_ little lover!" She laughed maniacally, as she eyes their reaction. "Let's fight, let me watch you fall, let me have the pleasure for killing you!" She smirked as she leapt at them, swinging of her sword. Natsu, being blinded by rage, flew at her with flames engulfing his body. Gray decided to watch until his support was needed. He clenched his fists and jaw as he held back all his anger.

Natsu punched her, and she laughed at the pain. He kept punching and kicking her, using his flames mainly for speed and extra power. He wanted to do this with his own hands. "**TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!**" He demanded, roundhouse kicking her. She didn't get a chance to answer, for he picked her up by her collar and hit her across the jaw as she few through two houses. Screaming was heard from the streets as people ran out of their houses in search of shelter. "Dead.. She's.. DEAD!" She shouted as she leapt once more, successfully cutting his arm. He cried in anger as the flames grew and he punched her once more. "**TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY LUCE?!**" At the speed he was on now, he was nothing but a blur - even to Gray's eyes.

Somewhere else, Erza found herself in the same situation. Another Lucy fooled her as she wept. Erza tried to comfort the crying blonde, reassuring her they would find a cure - not matter what. That she was safe, and that they would never abandon her again. But, against her knowledge, behind her hands she was smirking. Slowly, etching a dagger out of her pocket. "Erza.. Please, I need a hug.." The scarlet haired woman smiled softly at her and closed her warm arms around the girl's shaking figure.

The impostor broke into laughter as she directed the dagger towards the red-haired wizard. But, Erza had already caught on, and gripped onto the blade of the dagger. "Who are you?" She asked, ignoring the droplets of blood that fell from her hands. The impostor let out a war cry as she ripped the dagger's blade out of Erza's hand and tried to stab her again. "_Who are you_, I said." Erza's imitating aura covered the area, and the impostor cowered under her glare. "Dammit.." She muttered under her breath as she tried to escape from the deadly equip mage.

"You're not getting away!" Erza grabbed her by her blonde hair, and it went up in purple flames. The flames ate away her face, and body, and soon, she was replaced by a complete stranger. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Erza shouted at her, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. 'How did this weakling catch me of guard?!' The white-haired woman shouted in her mind, as she tried to swat of the hand Erza har on her white hair. "Let me go, tomato head!" Erza froze, and the woman escaped her grip. She turned to face the crazy red-haired girl, who was now purple with rage.

"MY HAIR IS PERFECT AS IT IS! WHO ARE YOU?!" She shouted, and the unknown female snorted a laughter. "I am Shiro of the twin dragons! Fear the name, Titania!" Erza narrowed her eyes at the smirking female. "I have never heard of that name," Shiro fell of her feet, and landed face first before crawling back up and glaring at Erza with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Wait and see! One day _everyone_ will know the name!" Now, it was Erza's time to snort a laughter as she pointed a finger at her. "With that get-up?" It was true, under her cloak she wore a tight one-piece, which hugged her figure, with the emblem of to dragons circling each other.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my outfit, armor freak!" And so, they started throwing insults at each other for a good amount of thirty minutes. Erza grew tired of arguing, as she whipped out a huge sword, pointing it at the female. "Let's quit it and fight, I'd like to test your strength, _Shiro of the twin dragons_." Shiro let a confident smirk dance across her lips, as she drew her own sword. "You're going to regret calling me a cream-top, Titania!" Erza ran at her first, sword readied behind her. With one last war cry, she yanked the sword over her head and down onto Shiro's. Shiro hit the sword back, surprising the death angel. "You're quite a strong one, aren't you?" She said as she barely missed the white-haired female's neck. "I may say the same to you, you're not to shabby."

They charged at each other with challenging smirks spread on their faces. Only one would be standing after the were done. "REQUIP!" Light covered Erza's body and her Heart Kreuz Armor disappeared, and in it's place was her Flight Armor. With her newly gained speed, she disappeared to Shiro's eyes and reappeared behind her. With the hilt of her sword, Shiro stopped the deadly attack, and smirked at Erza's conflicted expression.

"There you are, Titania."

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly lifted her head to watch her surroundings. Panic hit her like an arrow hitting it's target when she realized she was chained up to the wall behind her. She tried to wiggle her hands out of the cuffs, something she soon discovers was impossible. She directed her gaze towards the barrels in front of her, she was alone. There was no one to help her now.

"Tero? Tero, are you there?" No reply, she waited and waited, but there was no reply. No one to call out for, no one to listen. No one to trust, no one to believe in. Was this how it was supposed to be? What it would be like if Terobilus had not joined her earlier? It was cold, lonely. Fear crept up her spine and tears tickled her eyes - threatening to fall. Her body gently shook as she sat on the freezing stone floor., crying to herself. '_Natsu.. Terobilus.. Help me.. I'm scared.._' She felt herself jump as a loud noise clung to the walls and echoed throughout the halls, and her cell.

The sound of footsteps clicking against the stone floor was the only thing she heard, she stopped sobbing. Had Terobilus heard her? No.. There was at least three people heading towards. She could judge by the sound, they didn't walk in tact. Three hooded figures appeared in front of her cell, just as she calculated. They stared at each other, and Lucy tried not to show any fear. But her shaking body betrayed her. The cloaked men chuckled as they watched her pathetic form.

"You, Lucy Heartifiila, will die here today. Alone." The man in the middle pointed a finger at her, and suddenly she felt weaker. As if he was pulling all magic and energy out of her body. leaving her tired. They soon left her to herself, as she laid in a heap on the floor. It falt as if her arm were being ripped off, and her head was spinning. She had difficulties to keep her eyes open, and whenever she opened them, they shut by themselves after a couple of seconds. '_Dammit.. I'm loosing consciousness.._'

A pain climbed up her spine, all the way to the back of her head and exploded. Fire spread through her body and knocked the air out of her lungs. Without her will, tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. Her lungs burned, and it felt as if a stone built itself inside her stomach. Then it started, the coughing. Red water spilled over the tiles she laid on, and it kept coming. She coughed and coughed until she could breathe again. She wheezed as she tried to fight the overwhelming headache that was heading for her.

Her heart felt heavy, and it beat in a painful rhythm. She started weeping for her loss. "Uuugh.. T-Teroo.. Where.. Are yo..u.. He..lp.. It hur..ts.." She shut her eyes and clenched her hands around where her hurting heart was positioned in her chest. She felt her heart painfully beating against her rib-cage. She laid there for what felt like years, until her breathing became more collected and calm. She relaxed her tense muscles and let peace embrace her.

Behind her closed eyes, she could see a light. Her body instantly felt warmer, and a small smile made it's way to her lips. A voice laughed somewhere, and soon she could see colors. She no longer found herself in a freezing cell, but in a beautiful garden.

_A small girl with blonde hair ran in circles with a self made flower wreath on her head. Her feet made contact with the grass, and she giggled even louder. "Lucy! Lucy where are you?" The little girl stopped running and hurried over to the elder woman who had called for her._

_'I made it, I'm back here!'_

* * *

**Aaaaand, done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Merry Christmas, and happy new year! THIS IS YOUR CHRISTMAS GIFT FROM ME! xD **

**What will Lucy find out about herself? What did the cloaked person do? Where is Terobilus and what will happen to Natsu and his friends?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Nofir**


End file.
